Falling Angels and Rising Demons
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: First story! Please don't judge! The world is soon to corrupt, about to fall into the wrong hands, and good & evil become out of balance. No one knows about this but Satan, his minions, and a certain group of people. It's up to the PowerPuff Girls Z and the RowdyRuff Boys Z. Please enjoy! PpGxRrB and OcxOc. May include strong language and mature content. Please R&R{Complete, yay!}
1. New PowerPuff

**No one's p.o.v**

Just another morning fall day in TownsVille. But in this city, they have superhero's protecting them from harm everyday. Their called the PowerPuff Girls. Everyday they save lives and stop crime, their names are Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. These girls have been protecting the city ever since they were created, and they were only high school students.

"Bubbles! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Blossom yelled before heading out for school. Blossom, the oldest of the three and the smartest, 5 foot 5 inches tall, she has bright ginger silk like hair that reached her knees, bright pink eyes, wore a pink french coat, white skinny jeans, pink flats, and a big red bow to hold the braid behind her head (makes it look like she has ears :3).

"Blossom you know how long she takes" Buttercup said while waiting for Bubbles. Buttercup, the middle child and the strongest, 5 foot 4 inches tall, she has jet black hair that reaches mid-back with a small flip on the ends, shining emerald eyes, wore a green leather jacket with a lime green tank-top, black skinny jeans, and green converses.

"Coming!" Bubbles yelled while running down the stairs. Bubbles, the youngest and sweetest, 5 foot 4 inches tall, she had golden blonde curled pig-tails that reached to her shoulders, bright blue eyes like the sky, wore a baby blue long-sleeve dress shirt with a blue tie, a plaid skirt with different shades of blue that reached a couple inches about her knees, white knee high socks, and a strapped shoe with a blue bottom.

(They already have their white Powerpuff Girl belts on them with their colored compacts on them)

As soon as they were ready and prepared, they set off for school.

They arrived at school with a couple minutes to spare. "Hey girls! Did you hear? There's going to be a new student in our class!" their friend exclaimed. When they heard about this they started to talk about who they are and what they looked like. A couple minutes later, the teacher appeared. "Ok settle down students! There will be a new student that are joining us today! You may come in now" their teacher Ms. Keane said. Then, the new student came in…

**Blossom's p.o.v**

She was about 5 foot 3 inches tall jet black hair like Buttercup's but hers was in pig tails that was curled and reached up to her mid-back, bright magenta eyes, had a honey rabbit clip, wore a bunny ear hoodie lolita dress, pink strappy shoes, a pink bow on her back, and a PowerPuff Girl belt with a pink compact disk. I also noticed that her compact disk changes it's color by her mood, cause first it was red then turned pink caus eof all the guys checking her out. I don't blame them, she's gorgeous.

"I wonder if she has super powers" I thought to myself. I noticed that she was scanning the room. "Can you introduce yourself please?" Ms. Keane said. "Sure, Hi my name is Kiyoko Tsukino, a pleasure to meet you!" she said with a cheerful smile. She seems like a nice person"I thought. "Ms. Keane can she sit with us?" Bubbles asked. "Of course! Why not?" Ms. Keane replied.

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

"Hello, your name is?" she asked while sitting down at our table. "I'm Buttercup, that's Blossom, and that's Bubbles" I pointed at each of my sisters after saying their name, "and we're sisters" I said after introducing them. Class started pretty ok, did I say ok? I mean awesome! Kiyoko and I are like best buds already, we both have a lot in common, and we both love to fight! Best part is we never got in trouble while talking during class, and throwing paper at Princess. Apparently Kiyoko and Princess's older sister Duchess are friends. To me that's a bit weird.

Class ended and everyone was going home. "You want to come sleepover at our house?" I asked Kiyoko "Sure! Just need the address and I'll be there in an hour" Kiyoko answered. I gave her our address and started to head home with my sisters. "What do you girls think about her?" Blossom asked. "She's great! We both have a lot in common!" I exclaimed. "She's really great and adorable! Can't wait for the sleep over so I can dress her up!" Bubbles replied. Of course she'll want to dress her up. I feel bad for her (XD).

As we got home we decided to prepare for the sleepover. Lucky enough for our dad to be working tonight, or else we would keep him awake all night! Although this isn't like me to be excited about sleepovers, but since theirs a girl that I have a lot in common with, I don't mind. When we finished preparing, the door bell rang. "I got it" I said. I opened the door and greeted Kiyoko. "Damn, your fast" I said. "I know, it's in my blood" Kiyoko said. I let her in and showed them around. "And this is your room" I opened the door to her room and let her change.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Hmm they have a respectable sized house. As I thought while changing into my night clothes. I wore a white tank-top under my black bunny hoodie jacket with ears, and white shorty-shorts with a black bunny on my right side. (I still had my belt on). When I was done changing, we went down stairs to meet the girls in the living room in their pj's.

We were going to watch a scary movie tonight but then our belts started flashing, not just mine but also, Blossom's, Buttercup's, and Bubble's. "You three too huh?" I said before transforming. They nodded their heads and transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Mystical Kiyoko!"

"Your uniform is different" Bubbles said while pointing at me. "Not now, we'll talk about this after we fight crime" Blossom said. We shrugged then flew out the door and arrives at the local park where Mojo Jojo was destroying property. "Seriously? Again?" Buttercup complained. "Let's go kick his butt!" I cheered. We all got to our positions and weapons, I grabbed Mojo and then threw him across the park towards Buttercup. "Sonic swing!" Buttercup yelled, then hitting Mojo towards Bubbles. "Bubble Popper!" she yelled then attacks Mojo which sent him flying to Blossom. "Strawberry Yo-Yo!" she yelled, then finally hitting him towards me. "Mystical Illusion!" I said while a black portal opened in front of me, then Mojo flies into it directly. Once he was in it, I closed the portal then the girls and I went to their house.

* * *

**Please review and follow**

**Thanks my little bunnies!**


	2. The Rowdies and Gifts

**Bubbles p.o.v**

Once we were done cleaning up the park, the girls and I headed home. For some reason I felt like someone was watching us, but I shrugged off the feeling. Once we got home I started asking Kiyoko questions. "Why is your uniform different than ours?" I asked while going towards the kitchen. "Oh, I got an upgrade and transformed into this, I still have my old uniform, and since I upgraded, I had the ability to change my uniforms and design my own clothing" she answered while following me to the kitchen. "Wait, we can upgrade?!" I asked with a surprised look. "Why of course, every time you upgrade or level up you also get new abilities, if you want I can teach you and your sisters how to level up and how to use your abilities" she suggested. I nodded my head then started making sandwiches with the help of Kiyoko.

After we made the sandwiches, we headed to the living room to watch a horror movie that Buttercup suggested. "You girls can start the movie without me, I need to go get Octi, can't watch without him" I said while walking upstairs to my bedroom.

The girls and I finally got our own rooms with our own styles in them. For example, mine had baby blue painted walls and it starts to get darker when it got closer to the floor, white bubble stickers on my walls, my paintings on the wall, a queen sized bed with blue sheets and different shades of blue for my blankets and pillows, two blue side desks at each side of my bed, a huge window with baby blue curtains also with a desk in front of it, blue carpet, a walk in closet, a flat-screen tv, and a couch between my tv and my bed.

When I walked in I felt like someone was watching me again, but once again I shrugged it off and walked towards my bed where Octi was. Octi is my little octopus stuffed animal, and he has a purple bow with a top hat. Once I got Octi I went downstairs to the living room where the girls were.

**Blossom's p.o.v**

"What took you so long Bubbles?" I asked my younger sister. "Nothing" she said. But I know there was something she was hiding. I started to day dream, but Kiyoko shook me. "Oh sorry I was thinking to myself" I said. She looked at me with a worried look but she got back to watching the horror movie. "What is Bubbles hiding?" I thought.

**? p.o.v**

I watched her from a distance while holding a present. "I wonder if she'll like it" I thought. "C'mon dude we gotta hurry before the girls come in their rooms again" my older brother Brick said. He was the oldest and smartest of the RowdyRuff Boys, 5 foot 5 inches (we're all the same height), he has blood-red eyes, he was a red-head with his hair touching his shoulders, wore his baseball cap backwards, with a red hoodie, jeans, red and black Jordan's, and he had a black belt and a red compact disk like the PowerPuff Girls.

"I want to go to bed already" Butch complained. The second eldest and the strongest among the Barlett brothers, jet black hair spiked up, he has forest green eyes, wore a green tank-top, a black leather jacket, dark green skinny jeans, black and green converses, and the same belt but with a green compact disk.

"Butch it'll only take a couple moments" Lucifer said. Lucifer a newcomer in the RowdyRuff Boys group, he's not blood related, second smartest, he maybe tied with Butch with strength, second kindest, and the youngest surprisingly. Lucifer has alizarin crimson eyes, jet black hair like Butch but his hair style was a soft wolf hairstyle _(A/N the soft wolf hairstyle is from malesimulator)_. He had a different designed uniform than us (Lucifer is Kiyoko's counterpart and told them the exact same thing like Kiyoko did with the upgrades and such). He wore a black button up shirt that was rolled to his elbows a black and white watch, he wore glasses (he made it himself with obsidian frames and crystal lens, so it won't break easily), skinny jeans, black and white Jordan's, and his belt with a white compact disk.

**Boomer's p.o.v**

I have honey-blonde hair spiked at the ends (like the new RowdyRuff Boys HIM recreated), eyes like the ocean, wore a blue with a white thin line and a thick line in the middle of the shirt, skinny jeans, white and blue Jordan's, and my black belt and blue compact disk. I was the kindest among the four.

"Should we go now? Bubbles left her room" I suggested. They nodded their heads then flew to their counterpart's room and open the window to get in. Each of us had a gift for them. "I can't wait until she opens this!" I said to myself quietly. I suddenly heard footsteps, so I flew outside closed the window and waited for my brothers. Then I see them flying over.

"That was close" Lucifer said while landing. We nodded our heads in agreement. We landed near their house so we can see if they liked our gifts. "Kiyoko doesn't live there she's just sleeping over I guess" Lucifer commented. We looked at our counterparts and waited for them to open them.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

During the movie, I went upstairs to get my phone, but I noticed a gift on my bed. I quickly took it with me and grabbed my phone and went downstairs. "Did you girls put this on my bed?" I asked while sitting down and showing them the gift. They shook their head no. Buttercup decided to pause the movie and told the girls to check their rooms.

When they went to their room, they also noticed the presents on top of their beds and went to the living room with them, where I was. "How could've put this there?" Blossom said. We shrugged and opened the presents. When we were opening them we all felt like we were being watched. Once we opened them, we were surprised.

Blossom got a book that I think she wanted all her life, and a letter.

Buttercup got a skateboard with her name on it and her symbol and color on it, and a letter.

Bubbles got a cute outfit, and some accessories for Octi I think, and a letter.

I got a surface pro laptop, black and white beats with my name and symbol (Yin symbol, and the black with a white dot is Yin while Yang is the white and black dot), and a letter. My letter was different from the girls. So I read mine out loud.

"_Dear Kiyoko,_

_Hello Kiyoko, nice to see you again. It's been awhile since we've seen each other, I hope we can talk again. Long story short, I moved in with a family that consist of three boy siblings and caring parents. Once we meet, I'll tell you everything. So when your reading this you probably got my presents and I hope that you like them. I was wondering if you would like to meet me at the park on Friday at 6 pm so we can talk. Please go, I need to ask you something very important that I hope you'll accept. See you Friday!_

_-A childhood friend"_

* * *

**_Please review, follow, or favorite!_**

**_Thanks my little bunnies!_**


	3. The Rowdy Home and Mystery Solved

**No One's p.o.v**

As Kiyoko read her letter, the girls began reading theirs. They all have to meet at the park at the same area and time. They thought about who could've put the gifts on their beds this late at night. The girls thought about it, but they began trying, reading, using their gifts already. From afar the boys were satisfied with their reactions and continued to watch them. Yet the girls still didn't know who was watching them.

**Brick's p.o.v**

"I'm guessing they like their presents" I said to break the silence. They agreed. "Do you think they'll say yes though?" Boomer asked with a worried face. "Don't worry Boomer, they will" Butch said with a smirk. "You just want to sleep with Buttercup" Boomer said. Butch's face turned red, "Do not!" he disagreed. "Say that to your face" Boomer said. "C'mon let's go home I miss my bed" Lucifer suggested. We nod then fly home.

There was a cold chill that went down my spine. That's weird, oh well. I shrugged it off then tried to race my boys home. Of course I got 2nd place, while Lucifer and Butch tied first surprisingly and Boomer and I tied 2nd place. "Heh, you surprise me everyday Lucifer" Butch said. Lucifer stuck his tongue out and went to his room.

Lucifer moved in with us a couple days ago. He was also adopted by our parents: Vincent and Valentine Barlett. They're amazing parents, they helped us get stronger and smarter each day. Other than that, they were filthy rich thanks to dad. He works as different CEO's for different jobs. Our mom was a stay-at-home mom, so she can watch the house when we're gone.

Our dad was, 5 foot 7 inches, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, wore a grey suit most of the time with black formal shoes, he has super powers and he's a multi-demon. (A multi-demon is a demon of all sorts; ghosts, kitsunes, reaper, shape-shifter, vampire, etc.).

Our mom was, 5 foot 5 inches, light brown hair, hazel eyes, wore a brown blazer with a formal light brown top, skinny jeans, and brown boots that go to her ankles, she also has powers and is an angel. (Live with the weird pairings)

The mansion we live in has 5 floors. First floor has; living room, dining room, kitchen, servant/maid/butler quarters, indoor pool, indoor training center, etc. Second; game room, library, art room, star gazing room, tech room, pet rooms, etc. Third; guest rooms. Fourth; our rooms (they all have separate rooms), our parents rooms, and extra rooms just in case. Fifth; a storage room or two for each of us to store whatever we don't need in there. Outside; pool, tennis court, baseball area, basketball court, kickball area, dodge ball area, living quarters for our pets, and etc.

Each of us have separate rooms with our own styles, mine has; red painted walls, pictures hanging on one wall, a big window with a desk in front of it, a king sized bed with different shades of red sheets, pillows, and blankets, a flat screen tv hanging on the same walls as my pictures, a couch between the bed and tv, two red side desks, and red carpet with the ability to make footprints with their signature color whenever someone walks on it (just so I know if someone's been in my room).

**TIME SKIP -Friday at 5:40 pm-**

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

"Why are we doing this again?" I complained. "So if we can see what their question is, and hopefully figure out who gave us these presents" Blossom answered. She wore; a pink plaid sweater with white skinny jeans, pink with white converses, and her big red bow. She was bringing her new book "The School for Good and Evil: A World Without Princes".

"Fine, but I'm only going so I can try this new skateboard out and I didn't have to wear a skirt" I said. I wore; green and black converses, shorty-shorts with suspenders hanging on its sides, a lime green tank-top, and a green and black checkered loose button-up shirt (I was too lazy to button it), and a lime green headband. I was bringing my new skateboard that I got.

"Since you're going Buttercup, I'll go" Kiyoko said appearing behind me. She wore; a white loyal crop top in ivory, black skinny jeans, white with a black bottom outlining flats, and a white bunny clip on her left side. She was bringing her beats and her surface pro laptop which she got yesterday.

"Since we're going to the park, I packed us some food for us to eat and a blanket" Bubbles said. She wore; a blue long-sleeved shirt that stops at her elbows that flares at the bottom, jean shorts, blue and white converses, and she curled her pig tails again. She wore one of her new outfits that she got yesterday.

"Ready to go?" Blossom asked. We nodded, and since the Professor was at work, we didn't have to worry about him. A couple minutes later we were at the park. "It's only 5:55" I said while looking around. "You girls are early" a guy in green said. Then it hit my head, the RowdyRuff Boys gave us the presents.

* * *

_**Please review, follow, or favorite the story**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til next time my little bunnies!**_


	4. Reunion and Troubles

**Blossom p.o.v**

"The RowdyRuff Boys!" I exclaimed. "That's who we are, do you have a problem?" a guy in black and white said. The guy had jet black hair that I think had a natural hairdo (his hair was short), and alizarin crimson eyes, wore a white Hollister shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white converses, a RowdyRuff Boy belt and compact disk, and a yang necklace. Wait…Kiyoko had a Yin necklace, I think that they connect. (Lucifer had the white with black dot part a.k.a Yang, and Kiyoko had the black with a white dot part a.k.a Yin, I looked it up).

"No…I just never thought you guys would get us the gifts, by the way, who are you?" I asked innocently. "He's Lucifer, a new member of the RowdyRuff Boys Pinky" a guy in red said. He had blood red eyes, short ginger hair, a backwards red cap, a red hoodie, dark red skinny jeans, black and red Jordan's. Instantly I knew it was Brick. "…!" I suddenly realized that, and the girls was shocked as well. Kiyoko jumped into Lucifer's arms. "Lucifer!" she cheered.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

Kiyoko jumped into my arms once I opened them for a hug. I missed her so much. "I missed you so much Kiyoko" I said while hugging her tightly. "I missed you too" I heard her say to me while hugging me. "You two know each other?" a girl in green asked, I'm guessing that she's Buttercup. "Childhood friends" Kiyoko and I said in unison while loosening our grip on each other. As the Ppg's and the Rrb's chatted I noticed a couple of guys checking Kiyoko out.

"Kiyoko, you know them?" I asked while trying not to sound jealous. "Ugh, Buttercup! The guys are back again!" I heard her say. The next thing I see is a group of guys running away. "Those guys are in my class, they can't stop looking at me" she answered. "Since I'm a bit scared to get close to them, Buttercup told me to get her if the guys were bothering me". Heh, guess I'm lucky.

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

Kiyoko called me, which means the guys were back. "Be right back" I said excusing myself. Then I see Butch following me, oh well. I walked towards the group of guys. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MESS UP YOUR FACES!" I scolded and yelled. The guys were terrified and ran away. "Whoa, calm yourself B-C" Butch said behind me. "Let's go back I'm hungry" I said.

We got back with the group and the blanket, food, and plates are already set out. "I love you guys" I said while sitting down and reaching for a sandwich. Everyone smile and grabbed some food and ate and chatted peacefully. After we ate we cleaned up and packed everything we brought with the guys help.

"So what were you guys going to ask us?" Blossom randomly asked. The guys looked at each other and Boomer said, "We were wondering if…you girls would…be our mates?". The girls and I looked at each other. The guys faces turned red and looked away. "Erm, we'll give you girls sometime to think about it" Lucifer said. "Wait, can we have your numbers first? Just in case?" Kiyoko asked. "Sure" Lucifer replied while giving her all of our numbers. "C'mon let's go home and give the girls time to answer" Brick suggested. "You girls have until next week to tell us your answer" Butch said while walking away and waving behind. The guys follow him.

**Bubbles p.o.v**

"Did they just…?" I asked while trying not to stutter. They nodded their heads, and I noticed Kiyoko looked cheerful. "Why are you so happy?" Buttercup asked. "Cause! I've been waiting for Lucifer to ask me that!" she said cheering. We looked surprised and happy for her. "Well I got to go home now, it's 9:49" she said. "Oh crap! We gotta go home and fast!" I heard Buttercup panic. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

I was surprised that there was no crime today. Oh well, at least we got to spend some time with friends. As we got home we noticed the Professor's car was already parked outside our garage, which meant he has work again tomorrow. When we went inside, the scene terrified me and my sisters. Blood everywhere, destroyed vases, pictures, trophies, etc. Then the girls and I yelled, "The Professor!".

We looked everywhere in our house; our rooms, kitchen, backyard, garage, living room, etc. The only placed we haven't looked was… the Lab downstairs…

The girls and I flew to the basement where the lab was, and what we saw scared us. Our dad's soul was being taken by Libitina. Libitina is the helper of _Satan _or so we heard. "Dad!" I yelled which cause Libitina to stop, then she disappeared into thin air. Our dad was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

"M-m-my…girls,…I-I-I'm sorry, and I l-l-l-love you" were his final words. We quickly ran to him in tears. "No, this can't be happening!" I said in tears. The next thing I know I'm being hugged by Buttercup. "Shhh let it out Bubbles" I heard her say trying not to stutter. Blossom on the other hand just stood there, staring at her father which neither of us could've saved. "I-I-I-I'm going t-t-to c-c-call Kiyoko…" Blossom said while walking up the stairs with tears in her face.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

I was at home eating dinner with; my parents Prince and Butterfly Tsukino, older brother Sebastian, older sister Konan, and my other older sister Chelsea. "Pardon me, I have a call waiting for Mistress Kiyoko" my maid Akira said. "Excuse me" I said while wiping my mouth. I walked to the phone and answered "Hello? Kiyoko speaking". "Kiyoko, can you come over? We need you" I heard Blossom say. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "When you come over I'll show you" she answered. "Ok…see you at your house then" I said, "Alright, see ya" she said than hanged up.

"Mother, Father, may I go to my friend's house? They are in need of me" I asked. "Yes you may sweetheart, just be careful alright?" my mother Butterfly answered. I walked to my plate and brought it in the sink to be washed, brushed my teeth, and flew to their house.

* * *

**_Please review and follow_**

**_Til next time!_**

**_Thanks for reading my little bunnies!_**


	5. A Nightmare and New Home

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

I got a call from Blossom, and now I'm flying to their house as fast as I can. What could've happened that Blossom had to call me this late? I arrived at their house shortly. I knocked the door and Blossom opened the door, her eyes were filled with tears. "What happened here?" I asked while walking in and looking at the mess. "A goddess by the name of Libitina came, destroyed our home, and…killed the P…Professor…"she answered trying not to stutter. I told Blossom to go to her sisters and told them to pack their things so they can move in my mansion. She did what she was told, and I contacted my parents and told them that my friends are going to live with me for a while.

A couple minutes later they were prepared. But, I couldn't help but to notice that they had no emotions at the moment. After a while, we left the house and went to my mansion. The girls were surprised that I had my own mansion and that my parents and older siblings are staying the night so their own mansions were getting upgraded. "Whoa, your filthy rich aren't you?" I heard Buttercup say. I nodded my head and said "My family is the richest family in the whole world followed by the Barlett family and after them is the Yukiko family".

"There are families richer than the Morebucks?" Bubbles asked while wiping her tears away. "Richer and kinder families" I answered. We arrived at my house, but we had to use the front gate so we won't get electrocuted by my force field that I recently installed in the security system around my estate. (The mansion/estate is the same as the Barlett's)

**Bubbles p.o.v**

I'm thankful that we have a friend like Kiyoko. Not many can say 'you can live with me for the time being' and be as kind as her (besides me). When we went inside her mansion, my eyes went big. A 5 floor mansion, state-of-the-art security system, looks like a palace, and she has maids and butlers! I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy staying here.

"Ah, you must be the friends Kiyoko was talking about earlier!" I saw a lady in green say. She was 5 foot 6 inches, dark raven hair, shining jade green eyes, wore an on shoulder off and one shoulder on green dress that hugged her curves and chest, and green heels. "Welcome to Kiyoko's mansion!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Butterfly, her mother".

"Now, now honey, let's not scare our guests now" a man in green said. He had short dark raven hair, deep forest green eyes, had green framed glasses, wore a green sweater with a lime outline around the wrist and neck area over a white dress shirt with a green and black stripped tie, black skinny jeans, and a black and green converses. "Hello, I'm Prince, Kiyoko's father, I hope you enjoy your stay here" he said, "and Kiyoko dear, your mother and I are going to our sleeping quarters and your older siblings are in bed already, goodnight everyone".

"Wow, your parents are really kind and out-going" I commented. "Thanks" Kiyoko said smiling, "let me show you your rooms". "Kiyoko, is it ok if my sister's and I sleep in your room with you? Just in case Libitina comes back…" Blossom said shyly. "If that's what you want, then I guess you can" Kiyoko said while walking to the elevator and putting a password in to get to a floor.

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

"Why do you need to put a password in?" I asked. "Security reasons" she answered. Kiyoko took something out of her pocket and said, "here, take these passes, they'll let you open any door and get to any floor you like". We each took a pass and put it in our compact disk storage compartment. (_A/N I made it so that if anyone with a ppg belt or rrb belt can store any small objects in the compartment disk). _Once we reached the floor, Kiyoko put another password in to open her door. Her room was HUGE.

White painted walls with black musical symbols like; G clef, F clef, quarter notes, whole notes, rests, etc. were painted on every wall but one, one wall had quarter note picture frames with family and friend pictures in them, a walk in closet, a queen sized bed with black and white blankets and pillows with music designs on them, a desk on the same wall with the pictures on it, an alien ware laptop, a flat-screen tv on another wall, a couch between the bed and tv, a walking bathroom next to the closet, a hot-tub in on corner, and I noticed that whenever someone stepped on Kiyoko's carpet our foot-prints turned into bunny paw prints with our signature color and name on it. I think she made it like that so she knows who's been in her room;

"Is this heaven?" I asked while being amazed. "Maybe, maybe not Buttercup" I heard Kiyoko answer. "I'll go get an air bed" Kiyoko said while going to her closet, when she walked out she got a queen sized air bed. "You cease to amaze me" I commented. I heard Kiyoko giggle at the comment and started to pump air into it. "You girls should change, it's near midnight and I need to get funeral papers tomorrow so we can bury your dad" Kiyoko said. _(A/N I forgot to put that, the girls brought the professor to a funeral home before they went to Kiyoko's house). _"Good idea" Blossom said. I looked at Bubbles who was calming down slowly, I hugged her and told her it was going to be alright.

I headed to the bathroom to change, and oh my god. A bathtub that can turn into a hot-tub, a shower and two sinks. I love this place. Once I finished changing I let Bubbles change next then Blossom. When we were all finished changing, Kiyoko already finished up setting the bed up, said her goodnight(s) and went to sleep. We walk towards the bed and said "goodnight" to one another and went fast to sleep.

* * *

_**Please review, follow, or favorite!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til next time my little bunnies!**_


	6. Funeral and Mate News

**TIME SKIP-Tuesday 5:45-**

**No one's p.o.v**

The girls and a lot of their friends came to the Professor's a.k.a the PowerPuff Girls father, funeral. It was a sad and rainy day, the funeral of a father and a well-known scientist take place at Dombies Funeral Home. After sometime it was time to bury him. The daughters of this man stood by his casket. Bubbles was on her knees crying her eyes out, Buttercup trying to comfort her, and Blossom standing watching the men lowering her father's casket with her hand in the form in a fist. Meanwhile during the funeral…

**Boomer's p.o.v**

Who EVER did this to my precious Bubbles father and making her feel this way is going to pay! I thought to myself. Kiyoko invited us to the funeral so we can comfort the girls and protect them. Once they were covering the hole with dirt, I notice that Bubbles tried to stop them. I walk towards her and hugged her tightly. She was crying her heart out on my chest. The person is so going to pay.

"Boomer?" I heard Bubbles call. "Yes Bubbles?" I asked. "Is it ok if I mate with you? That way I can feel safe?" she asked. My heart started beating like crazy. The girl of my dreams wants to mate with me. Well, what do you know? Dreams do come true in one point. "Of course my precious Bubble, I will protect you in every way I can" I answered. "Thanks Boomer, I love you" I heard her say before falling asleep in my arms, "Love you too Bubbles" I said softly while carrying her towards Kiyoko and Lucifer.

**Butch's p.o.v**

I was making fists with my hands. Someone did this to MY Buttercup. The girl that means the world to me. I'm gonna tear the person that killed her father APART, limb from limb, I am so going to enjoy that. Now I'm worried if Buttercup and the rest of the Powerpuff Girls aren't going to mate with us because of this…

I walked over to Buttercup and hugged her. "Buttercup, whoever did this, I'm going to make them pay, I promise you that" I told her while hugging her. "Butch, is that offer still valid?" I heard her asked. "The mating offer? Yeah…why?" I asked hoping she'll say yes. "I'll mate with you…as long as you keep your promises, let me stay with Kiyoko on some nights, you'll protect me no matter what, and if you let me love you until the end of time" Buttercup said. Buttercup, the strongest on her team, is confessing to me, crying in my arms, now this is a rare event. "Buttercup I promise you all that and I love you" I told her from my heart. "I love you too Butch" I heard her say before falling asleep in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to my brothers. I promise Buttercup, no one will ever hurt you. _(A/N Butch and his brothers are half-breeds with an angel and a multi-demon, if you read one of my chapters you know what I'm talking about, and they're mostly vampires, forgive me if you don't like vampires, remember they're multi-demons and half angel)_

**Brick's p.o.v**

I walked over to Blossom and I noticed that she wasn't crying. "Blossom? You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I ran out of tears to shed…for now" she said but it was close to a mumble. "I'm just sad that we couldn't save him in time …"she said while looking down. Then she did something that surprised me, Blossom hugged me. "Blossom, it's going to be ok, I'm here for you and so is everyone else" I said trying to comfort her. "Blossom, I'm going to ask you again, will you be my mate?" I asked while pulling her chin up so I can look at her beautiful face. "Yes Brick, I'll be your mate" Blossom replied. "I promise I will never hurt you or let harm get to you, I will love you to the end of time" as I said that she gave me a smile, and we walked towards my brothers and her sisters.

**No One's p.o.v**

Soon after their moments ended, everyone who attended the funeral left and went home. The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys were in Kiyoko's limo going to her house.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

"So what happened between you and Kiyoko?" Butch asked while Buttercup and Bubbles were waking up. "Oh, yesterday Kiyoko and I bumped into the music store, chatted a bit, asked her if she will be my mate again, and she said yes" I answered. "Wait you did all that yesterday, and didn't even tell us the news?!" Butch scolded. Kiyoko and I nodded yes. "Congrats on being first little bro" Brick said.

"The one thing that surprised me to day was that, Buttercup wanted to become Butch's mate" Kiyoko commented. We all nod our head in agreement. "Me neither, I thought you didn't like Butch?" Bubbles said while rubbing her eyes. "That's my most told lie" Buttercup said slightly blushing. "That's my ButterBabe" Butch smirked. Buttercup slapped him. "Don't call me that" Buttercup said in a serious tone. "Sorry BC" Butch apologized. "Much better" she said while talking to Bubbles.

**Couple minutes later…**

"Erm Kiyoko?" I asked trying not to stutter.

"Yes?" she answered

"When you said we were going to your mansion, did you actually mean your own?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Your own?"

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Couple months now"

"What's your last name?"

"Tsukino"

"That's why"

"Probably"

"Lucky"

"Ducky"

"Dem Ducks" (I don't know XD)

"I know right?

"You're a TSUKINO?!" the Rowdies said in unison.

* * *

_**Please review, follow, or**_** _favorite!_****  
**

**_Please share and thanks for reading!_**

**_Til next time my little bunnies!_**


	7. The Night in the Tsukino Residence

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked. "To think, I met the daughter of _the_ Prince and Butterfly!" Butch said excitingly. "Dude do you think we're gonna witness them record music videos?" Boomer asked Butch. Butch didn't answer, he was still star struck. "You guys might be able to tomorrow, my parents and I are going to film one tomorrow, want to see it?" I asked even though I know their answer. "YES OF COURSE!" they all said in unison. "Ok ok calm down, it's going to be tomorrow at 3 pm, get here before 3 so we can take you to the filming site, ok?" I told them. Each Rowdy calmed down and got pretty excited for it.

"Yay! We're here!" Bubbles cheered. We went through the front gate and the garage door opened. They guys were pretty excited to be here, even in the garage. The boys were surprised that I had; 4 Hummer's, 4 Mustangs, 4 Testla's, 8 Motorcycles, and 2 limo's. It's not that much, right? To them I guess it is. We got out of the limo and our driver Akira (she was her maid too) parked the car.

"Welcome to my mansion!" I greeted the Rowdies. Since the girls know this place I let them loose. "Akira! Will you show the Rowdies their rooms, just in case they're staying for the night, and where every room is if you can?" I asked Akira once she was done parking the car. "Of course Mistress Kiyoko, this way Mister Rowdies" Akira said. The guys followed her. I'm going to check up on the girls.

I walked to the elevator and put my password in, and arrived at my destination. I walked up to my door, put my password in and opened it. "There you girls are" I said. "I can't believe that we're going to be mates with the Rowdies!" Bubbles exploded with happiness. "You girls do know that they're from the Barlett family, right?" I commented. "The second richest family?" Blossom asked. "Yes, and their like my family, they're even multi-demons and half-angel in them like me, but I'm stronger than them except for Lucifer" I explained, "Lucifer is related to _Satan_, his name means _Satan_ too, and I have powers like him, but if you have the blood of him, your stronger than everyone, since I kissed him before it caused me to gain some of his powers, every time I kiss him or another powered being, I gain an ability".

"Wait you can gain abilities like that? Can we do that?" Buttercup asked. "I don't think so, it was passed down from generations in my family, I don't know who else has it besides my family" I answered, "unless someone willingly gives you that ability I guess". "How can you check what kind of abilities that we have?" Blossom asked. "I can check it on my compact disk and other ways, try it" I answered. The girls got their compact disks and showed them step by step on how to get to the 'Ability Log'. "Wow I have a lot" Buttercup commented. "Us too" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison. "Wait, Kiyoko weren't you supposed to show us how to use our abilities?" Bubbles said then I suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, how about starting Friday after school?" I asked. They girls said 'sure', so we finished talking and decided to check up on the guys.

We walked out of my room and I saw Akira walking towards me. "Mistress Kiyoko, the boys are in the game room" she told me. "Oh ok, thanks for the info, and you may go and rest now if you'd like" I suggested. "Thank you Mistress" Akira said bowing her head and headed towards her room. The girls and I went to the game room and decided to mess the boys up while they were playing Dance Central on the Kinect, so we tip-toed behind them and tackled them.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

"Hah! I'm still up!" I cheered while dancing. "Oh really?" Kiyoko said before pulling on my leg. "That's cheating" I said. "My house, my rules" she teased. I thought of a way to pay her back, and so did the other guys. I walked over to them. "Are the girls ticklish?" Brick asked. "Yeah, at least I think so" I answered. "I say let's tickle them" Butch suggested. We all agreed and walked behind them.

"So wha-" Kiyoko was cut off when I started tickling her. "L-L-LUCIFER" she yelled while laughing. Soon all the girls were. "S-s-stop w-w-we c-can't…breathe!" Buttercup yelled. We stopped tickling them after a couple minutes of tickling them. Then the guys and I pulled the girls in for a long, passionate kiss. They didn't deny it, but they surprisingly accepted it. Here we are kissing the girl of our dreams, which turned into a make-out session. We all stopped in 3-4 minutes for air. "That's the longest we've kissed, I think" Kiyoko said while blushing.

After that, Kiyoko gave us passes so we can open any door and go on any floor like the girls. When we got our passes, said goodbye to our girls, then we went to our rooms, while the girls still slept in Kiyoko's room. I guess they're still scared. Oh well looks like we're staying here for the night, since we were too lazy to go home. I wonder who killed the Professor. And I can't wait for tomorrow!

**TIME SKIP –Wed. 2:30pm-**

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"You people ready?" I asked the Ppg's and the Rrb's. "Let's go already!" Butch yelled with an impatient attitude. "Mistress Kiyoko, I was informed that your parents are waiting for you at th filming sight" Akira informed me. "Alright, let's go!" I cheered. And we took off to the filming site.

* * *

**_Please review, follow, and favorite!_**

**_Please share and thanks for reading!_**

**_Til next time my little bunnies!_**


	8. Video, Good News, and Challenges

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"Couple more minutes Mistress Kiyoko" Akira informed me. "Alright" I said. "I still can't believe we're going to watch a live recording!" Boomer and Butch said in unison. "You two are really excited about this aren't you?" Buttercup asked. They both shook their heads. When we were passing props, everyone was staring out the window. "So is everyone else I guess" I mumbled to myself. "Oh by the way, my parents are thinking of making another movie soon, you want in?" I asked, which I knew the answer to already. Everyone except Akira and I looked cheerful and about to explode happiness. "Never mind, I know your answer" I said.

We shortly arrived at the studio. "I have to go change for the video, Akira will you please show them around" I announced then asked. "Of course Mistress, this way please" Akira said. The PowerPuff's and the RowdyRuff's followed her while waving goodbye at me. I walked to my dressing room which was a couple feet away from me, I saw a herd of fan-girls being blocked at the entrance way by security guards. Thank god for guards, I guess people heard about the recording today.

Once I went to my dressing room I changed immediately. I wore my lolita outfit like the one I wore on my first day in High School here, but instead of black I wore a green jumper, white knee high socks, and green strappy shoes, now I'm 5 foot 5 inches. Once I was done I grabbed my violin. _(A/N If you know the cover that Lindsey Stirling and John Legend do on 'All Of Me' Kiyoko and her parents are going to do a cover on it, but instead of 2 people doing it, there's 3). _I walked out the door and started to head to the filming area and I saw my mother. "Hello mother!" I said while waving with my free hand. "Hello Kiyoko!" my mother said while waiting for me.

"You look beautiful Kiyoko" my mother complemented. "You too mother" I complemented back. She wore a green cowl neck knitted belted sweater dress, black skinny jeans, a couple of butterfly clips on her left side on her hair, she even curled her hair tips. "Shall we go? Your father might be waiting" my mother suggested. I agreed and made our way to the site while chatting with my mother.

"Hello Kiyoko, Butterfly" my father greeted as we were in his sight. "I like your outfit father!" I said with a cheerful smile. My father wore; black long-sleeved dress shirt, a green tie, a green vest, black dress pants, a green belt, black dress shoes with a green bottom, and his green framed glasses. "Why thank you Kiyoko! I love your outfits as well ladies!" my father kindly complemented. "ONE MINUTE UNTIL RECORDING" we hear the director yell. We took our places, I was the violinist playing he background and appearing here and there, my mother was the vocalist this time instead of me, and my father was the pianist and the male vocalist. A minute later we started recording.

**Akira's p.o.v**

"C'mon we have to hurry!" I said while running with demonic speed besides the Rowdies. "You five are fast!" we heard Blossom yell. I summoned a familiar that had demonic speed like us and told him to carry the girls. My familiar was Van Leon _(A/N Some of the familiars or demons are from maplestory and maplesimulator). _He did as he was told and we ran full speed. Couple seconds later we arrived the moment they started recording.

**TIME SKIP -4:15 pm after recording-**

"I saw everyone running here with demonic speed! I guess you guys were so far that you had to summon Van Leon, right Akira?" I heard my Mistress ask. I nodded my head. "That was an amazing performance! You three even did it at one go!" Butch said excitingly. "You're really pumped aren't you Mister Butch?" I asked. "Yeah he is, and thanks for helping us Akira" Buttercup said. "No problem, anything for Mistress's friends" I said bowing my head afterwards. After we chatted a little bit, Masters Prince and Butterfly came by. "Boys I have to talk to you" Master Prince announced. The boys walked towards him, and he told them to follow him. "Girls I have an announcement to make, and Akira you may go rest now" she announced. "Then I shall take my leave, please contact me if you need me" I said before bowing my head.

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

"PowerPuff Girls I have to tell you something" I said after Akira left. "What is it mother?" Kiyoko asked. "Kiyoko dear, say hello to your new sisters!" I said while pointing at Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. "You adopted them!?" Kiyoko asked surprisingly. "Yes dear, and now you don't have to act formal anymore" I said. The girls hugged each other after I told them the great news. "I'm still the youngest yes! Mom, did you tell older brother and sisters?" Kiyoko asked and cheered. "Whoops…." I said.

"You have older siblings?" Bubbles asked. "Yes, and I'll say their names oldest to youngest, and I'll include you girls too; Sebastian _(A/N from Black Butler, but I made him younger)_, Konan _(A/N from Naruto, but instead of her parents dying, she became their child), _Blossom, Chelsea, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Kiyoko" I said in one breath. "Was Buttercup and Chelsea born at the same time mom?" Kiyoko asked me. "No Chelsea was born three seconds before Buttercup" I answered. "I'll introduce you to them some other time, ok?" I suggested. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. I wonder how Prince is doing with the boys…

**Prince's p.o.v**

I led the boys to an empty room in the studio. I opened the door and walked in, I waited for the boys to enter and close the door. I didn't look at them. I knew they were scared because I have the ability to know what they are feeling with a certain radius around me. "So you boys want _my _daughters to be _your _mates?" I asked without looking at them. "Yes sir, but what do you mean your girls? We thought Kiyoko was your daughter not the whole PowerPuff group?" I heard Lucifer ask. "Butterfly and I adopted them after the funeral" I answered. I finally turned around.

"If you boys want to mate with them then you have to do these challenges; 1. Write a 3 page essay on why you would want my girls to be your mates, 2. Write another essay about what would you do if I didn't let you mate with them and if they passed away, 3. Write a list about what they don't like and what they do please include any allergies, 4. Write list about what you know about them, 5. Bring me something that represents them, and 6. Bring me something that would or means the world to them, until you do all this you cannot mate with them, and you cannot ask them to help you in any way, they only way to do all this is how they act, what they say, their movements, and if you already know it" I said without a smile. "Can you handle that?" I asked. They whispered to each other and Brick said, "challenge accepted" with a cocky tone.

That went well. "Let's head back before the girls start worrying" I suggested. The guys agreed. So we walked back to them, and they were chatting loudly. I wonder how the announcement went and what their reactions were…

* * *

_**Please review, follow, or favorite!**_

_**Please read the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til next time my little bunnies!**_


	9. A New Rival and Kammi

**Later that day…**

**Butch's p.o.v**

We were in Boomer's room in Kiyoko's mansion. "Guys, do you think we can do all those challenges?" Boomer asked us. "I don't know Boomer, one things for sure, we have to do this fast because from what I heard from Akira, boys that are like us already asked to be the girls mates, and they're doing the challenges as well" Brick replied. I sighed, then I looked around for Lucifer. I saw Lucifer, and I looked closer, I saw that he was already done with 3 of the challenges and working on the 4th. "Brick, Boomer, look at Lucifer…"I said. They turned their heads, they looked more shocked than I did.

"You know a lot about Kiyoko don't you?" I asked him. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he replied, "How come you three didn't start yet?" he asked after. We looked down. "You don't know a lot about them do you?" Lucifer asked, even though he knew the answer. "Not that much, only because all we ever did was fight back then, we weren't really friends" Brick answered. "If you want, I can help you, I have the ability to know more about the person just by scanning or looking at them for a certain time" he replied. We shook our heads, and started to think of a plan. "We can do this tomorrow, today let's just do what we can" he told us. We agreed and started working, while we were talking, Lucifer finished on the 4th challenge and left to do the 5th.

**Brick's p.o.v**

After a while Lucifer came back. "I'm back" he said. "What did you get?" I asked curiously. "I got this" he said while summoning a creature. "You can summon familiars?" Boomer asked. Lucifer nodded. "What kind of a familiar did you get and what level is it at?" I asked. "It's a shape-shifter, since Kiyoko is able to change her mood, the way she acts, and the way she dresses quickly, I got a shape-shifter for her, it's even a girl" Lucifer explained in one breath. "Take a deep breath, where did you get her and what's her level?" I asked. "I'm level 117 difficulty, and he found me in a mystical region which only Lucifer knows about" she explained. "You can talk?" Boomer asked. "Obviously" she said. We continued to talk, but I had this feeling in which I was being watched, since then I have kept my guard up.

**Libitina's p.o.v**

My brother and I were outside Kiyoko's mansion looking for someone. "My dear sister, have you found what you were looking for?" her brother Aeron asked. Her brother is 5 foot 7 inches, shimmering copper eyes, dark brown grand lionman hair _(A/N also from maplesimulator)_, Burberry felted wool cashmere peak lapel topcoat, black skinny jeans, and black dress shoes.. "Yes I have, and you?" I asked him. "Of course, I shall be right back my sister" Aeron said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to give all the challenges to Prince, before this _Lucifer _does" he answered while running to her mansion.

Good for him that he has a lover, mine was sealed away, because of _them, _the PowerPuff's a long time ago. "I can't wait to get my revenge, but I have to be careful when their around so I don't hurt her, or else Aeron will kill me" I said to myself. I continued to talk to myself and waited for my brother to comeback. After a while I decided to go home.

**Aeron's p.o.v**

I was able to get through the gate and make it to the main door with all of the challenge requirement challenge. I knocked on the door, and her maid Akira opened the door to let me in. "Hello Mister Aeron, allow me to announce your arrival" she said kindly. I nodded and she walked to the dining room, they must be eating. I saw Akira heading my way, "Master Prince wants you to eat dinner with him and his guests, and I shall take care of the items you've brought" she said. I handed her everything, except for a gift bag with Kiyoko's present which I got from Japan. "I'll give this to Kiyoko, thanks Akira see you later" I said while walking to the dining room.

"Ah, hello there Aeron! Please sit here next to Kiyoko" Prince said kindly. I walked over to the seat next to her, bowed my head politely and sat down. "Everyone, this is Aeron, a friend of Kiyoko's" Butterfly greeted. She introduced me to everyone at the table. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" I said kindly. Then the food came, it was lasagna, linguine, pasta, and spaghetti. After everyone got their food, they dug in, even me. After we ate, we all went to the living room and chatted. "Ugh, I think I ate to much this time" I heard Kiyoko said while walking slowly to the living room. "Would you like me to carry you Kiyoko?" I asked. "If that's not a problem for you, please?" Kiyoko replied sweetly. I walked to her carried her bridal-style and went to the living room where everyone was.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

"_Why didn't I carry her? I should've known to carry her especially after she ate linguine! Stupid me_" I thought to myself. "You can put me down now Aeron" Kiyoko said. "It's ok, you're so soft and warm, I'm not letting go yet" he said with a flirty tone. God I hate him. I noticed that Kiyoko blushed and sat on his lap. I really want to KILL Aeron right now. "Boys, just so you know, there are other boys doing the challenges to mate with the girls, especially Kiyoko" Prince announced. "Lucifer, Aeron is one of them, and he's completed all of them already" he said. My heart dropped. "But Lucifer's done too!" Boomer quickly said. "He is? Please bring the items to me, and Akira please get the items that Aeron brought, leave the essays in my room" Prince commanded. Akira and I did what we were told.

I quickly got the items, gave the essays to Akira and went downstairs to the living room. "Here, but I have to summon something though" I said. Prince nodded, and I summoned the shape-shifter. "So cute!" I heard Kiyoko squeal. "Like her? You can name her and keep her if you want" I said. "I can?" she asked. I nodded. "Hmm let's see how about, Kammi?" she asked the creature. "What a wonderful name! Kammi it is" she replied. Kiyoko squeals (the way she squeals to me sounds so cute, I don't know why) and hugs Kammi, then she turned into a bunny. "Thanks Lucifer!" Kiyoko said while hugging me and kissed my cheek after. Ha! Beat that Aeron!

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy :P**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please follow, review, or favorite!**_

_**Til next time my little bunnies!**_


	10. The Fight and Back to School

**Aeron's p.o.v**

I hate this guy! He's taking Kiyoko away from me! Who does he think he is? "So Lucifer, how long have you known Kiyoko?" I asked him. "Longer than you" he replied. "I hate you, you know that?" I said. "Hate you too man, hate you too" he said. "You wanna go?!" I yelled "let's go!" "Go where? The chocolate factory?" he said to provoke me. Everyone giggled. I glared at Lucifer and he said "Ugh fine let's go outside, I don't want to wreck this place". I agreed and went outside with him.

"You sure about this? Your face might need surgery after this" he commented. Oh it is ON! After a couple minutes, Prince walks between us and says, "You may use your powers on each other, but you cannot leave the yard, understood?" We nodded our heads, "Ready…. get set…." Prince said, then he shot a power blast to the air, "FIGHT". Then we fought.

**Prince's p.o.v**

"By the way, whoever wins this gets to mate with Kiyoko!" I yelled as they fought. Their punches are strong, but uncontrolled. Their power abilities are equal, so are their strength, speed, knowledge, but there is something that Lucifer has that Aeron doesn't, Satan's blood. If Lucifer awakens his darkest demonic side, he may be able to defeat Aeron. This fight might last a long time, and it's already 9:56, they better hurry before midnight or I else my daughter will, when she wants or needs sleep and there's a lot of noises, she will find the cause of it and neither destroy it or fix it.

**TIME SKIP -11:50 pm-**

They're still going at it, Jesus. The girls went inside because they were getting sleepy, and the Barlett brothers stayed outside to watch their little brother. "THAT'S IT!" I heard Lucifer yell. Lucifer and Aeron both had torn up clothes, cuts, and bruises on them, yet they still have the energy to continue to fight. As I look closer at them, they both have healing abilities, great. The next thing I see is Lucifer trying to awaken his darker demonic side, this might not end well for Aeron, I never liked that guy anyway.

**Boomer's p.o.v**

"Beat him already Lucifer!" my brothers and I cheered. A couple seconds later, Lucifer is trying to awaken his darker demonic side. Then Kiyoko walks next to me in her night-clothes. "Can you guys quiet down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" she yelled, she must've been really sleepy. "Sorry!" Aeron yelled while looking at her. Then they continued to fight. "Guys, she's serious about lowering down your volume or el-" Prince was cut off by Kiyoko breaking he two up from the fight.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. She upper-kicked Lucifer and tackle Aeron to the ground. "WHEN I NEED MY SLEEP I NEED FLIPPING SLEEP GOT IT?" she screamed. Everyone that was outside shook their head in agreement, even her dad. "Good, finish this tomorrow, and if I hear ONE sound, I'll come after you" she announced and walked inside. Lucifer and Aeron gave glances to each other, and I swear I saw lightning between them. Since everyone was afraid to make a sound we flew to our rooms and I think Aeron went home. Finally some sleep!

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

I was in the room sleeping until I heard Kiyoko scream. Must've been around midnight. Oh well. Couple minutes later, Prince walks into the room. "It's around midnight isn't it?" I asked him. "Yeah, and I thought you were asleep, did I wake you up?" he asked. "No I heard Kiyoko scream" I said while sitting up. "Heh, well if she wants her sleep she'll get it either way, and you know that" he said while walking into the closet. Our room was like Kiyoko's but instead of black and white, we had green and dark green.

After Prince finished changing he was walking in the room. "Why is it so hot in here?" he asked while scratching his head. "I don't know, I never noticed it…well I do have the ability to control ice and wind…"I answered. "Want me to add some cooling air?" I asked. "Nah, I'll just take off my shirt" he answered. He took off his shirt to show his clearly visible 6-pack abs. "You and your abs" I commented. "You know you love it" he said. He walked to bed, put his glasses on the side-desk, turned off the lights, and fell asleep hugging my waist. I love this man so much.

**Thursday morning at 6:30 am**

**Blossom's p.o.v**

"I completely forgot about school" I said. "Thanks for reminding us Akira" Kiyoko said to Akira. "Since knowledge is important, of course I'll remind you, and I'll be dropping you off at school today" she said. "Thanks!" Bubbles joyfully said while eating her pancakes. Buttercup is busy stuffing her face with bacon, and me with scrambled eggs and ham. Kiyoko already finished breakfast, taking a shower, changing, and preparing for school, she's really well-prepared.

"Ready, and where did the boys go?" Kiyoko asked. "The boys went home Mistress" Akira said. "Oh, ok" she said looking sad. "You girls ready?" Buttercup said. "Yeps!" Kiyoko exclaimed. "Me too!" I said. "Me third!" Bubbles said running out of the dining room. "Let's go Mistresses" Akira said. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" we yelled in unison besides Akira as they walk to the dining room. "Goodbye! Have fun at school!" our mom said while waving. So this is what it's like having a mom…

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

"You girls go ahead and use my limo, I'm going to take my motorcycle there, see you at school" Kiyoko said. "You know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked. "Yeah!" she said while running to her motorcycle. "This way" Akira guided. "Which one? The one with golden musical notes or the one with yin and yang's?" she asked us. "Musical notes!" Bubbles said while jumping. "Calm down Bubbs" I told her. Then she slowly did. "Shall we go?" Akira said while holding the door. We nod then before we can go in, Kiyoko came with her black sportbike with her name on the sides in silver and music note.

"Dang, nice ride" I commented. "Heh thanks, well make sure Musa doesn't get scratched and see you at school" Kiyoko said. "Musa?" I asked. "That's what she nicknamed her limo, because of all the music notes and symbols" Akira answered. My sisters and I went inside the limo and drove off. When we got to school, Kiyoko was surrounded by more guys than usual. Once my sisters and I arrived at school, we got out of the limo, said thanks to Akira, and walked over to Kiyoko.

**Bubbles p.o.v**

Wow, that's more boys than usual, and I think my sisters are thinking of the same thing. We walked over to our little sister. "Sis you ok?" Buttercup asked Kiyoko while shoving boys out of our way. "Sorta" she answered. I know why they were all over her.

She was wearing; a white scarf, a demi loon fallen angel wing sexy tattoo punk biker corset tank top, white skinny jeans, black buckle riding knee high boots, and a white leather jacket. And she has her usual perfect curled hair. No wonder she used her motorcycle.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" we heard someone yell. We turned around to see…

* * *

_**Please put suggestions on what I should add, I feel like I'm missing something...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til next time my little bunnies!**_


	11. New Students and an Accident

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Aeron! When was I his girl? That doesn't matter right now, one things for sure, he saved me. Aeron came running punching everyone in his way, most of them went to the hospital. "You ok?" he asked while punching one more guy. "Yeah, thanks" I said smiling. He doesn't even have one scratch on him, amazing! "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked. I nodded while blushing. "See you in class lil. Sis!" I heard Buttercup yell while running to our homeroom. I though she was supposed to save me, oh wells. "Kiyoko, which class is your homeroom? I got my classes switched for some reason" Aeron said. "Ms. Keane's, you?" I said. "Hmm, I have the same as you" he said. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked. He nodded and gave it to me as we walk to Ms. Keane's class.

"You have the whole day with me…that's rare" I said while giving it back to him. "Rare?" he asked. "Yeah only a couple kids have the same schedules as someone else" I explained. We arrived at Ms. Keane's and Aeron opened the door for me. "Thanks!" I said while walking in. Ms. Keane told Aeron to wait outside until she announced his arrival. "Class! We have a new student joining us today! You may enter now." Our teacher said. "Hey, names Aeron Hibaki, nice to meet you, I got a schedule change and I'm only new to the class" he greeted.

**Aeron's p.o.v**

Kiyoko is so hot today! Especially with her biker clothes, and thanks to my sister Libibtina, I have all my classes with her! I walked with Kiyoko to our first class, and chatted a bit. We arrived at Ms. Keane's class, held the door for her, and I was told to wait outside. "Class! We have a new student joining us today! You may enter now" I heard my new teacher said. I walked in and said "Hey, names Aeron Mirabaki, nice to meet you, I got a schedule change and I'm only new to the class". "Ms. Keane! Can he sit with us!?" a girl I think was named Princess asked.

"I don't know Princess" Ms. Keane said trying not to stutter. "Can he sit with us?" Blossom asked. "Aeron why don't you chose?" my teacher asked. "I'll sit with Blossom's group" I said, then walked over. "Thanks for saving me" I whispered to Blossom while sitting next to her and Kiyoko. "No problem, you did save our little sister earlier after all" she whispered back. Princess and her 'group' was giving the girls dirty looks. Then class started. The phone rang. "Hello? Ms. Keane speaking" our teacher said. "Oh really? 4 of them? It must be a new record for my class then, alright thanks" our teacher ended the call. "Students we are going to have 4 more new students in class, Buttercup and Kiyoko, can you set up another table for 5 just in case, put the desks next to your group in the back please, as I was saying, Pi= 3.14…" Ms. Keane continued.

Buttercup and Kiyoko get up and set up the tables for the new students. I hope it's not _him_, from last night. God I'd kill him if it weren't for Kiyoko last night. Note to self, make fights before midnight or else Kiyoko will kick my ass again. After thinking to myself the girls were done setting up the tables and chairs, then someone knocked on the door. "Ah, it must be the new students! Come in!" Ms. Keane said smiling. Ugh just my luck, it's the retard.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

Ugh, Aeron beat me to her. I walked into Ms. Keane's class with my brothers. "Hello, I'm Ms. Keane, would you please introduce yourselves?" she asked.

"I'm Brick Barlett, the oldest among the four"

"I'm Butch Barlett, second oldest"

"Boomer Barlett, third oldest"

"Hello my name is Lucifer Barlett, youngest of the four"

"You all must be brothers then" Ms, Keane said. "There is a table in the back, please sit there" she kindly said. We walked over to it and sat down. I swear, if Aeron keeps giving me glares, I'll rip the eyes out of his sockets. Class started.

After like an hour or so, it was time for lunch, finally! "Can we sit with you girls?" Boomer asked. "Sure, but you have to follow us, and no fighting with Aeron, understand?" Buttercup said. We agreed. But my hand was already into a fist. We walked to the front yard of the school, and there was a huge blanket, under a Sakura tree, and the girls and _Aeron _were already chatting.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"You five took forever" I said to them. "Sorry, the boys wanted to come" Buttercup said, "and they walked too slow". "Lucky for you, Akira is bringing our lunches so no worries" I said. Everyone sat down under the tree and chatted while waiting for Akira. "I'm here Mistress" Akira said, "I brought your food". She brought; sushi, rice, noodles, pastries, octi wieners, etc. As she set it out on the table, everyone said thanks, and dug in.

After we were done we cleaned up, packet the blanket and plates, gave them to Akira and she summoned a crimson harp to take everything home, and she took off. We went back to class, and I swear there is lightning between Aeron and Lucifer. "When will you two stop giving each other death glares?" Brick asked. "Until this douche leave Kiyoko alone!" Aeron said. "Same goes to you retard!" Lucifer said back.

"At least I saved her earlier!"

"Bet you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not"

"Di-"

I cut them off by saying, "If you two don't resolve this soon I won't chose either of you!" Complete silence. "Much better, I'm going to the music room for free period" I announced and walked away. I bet those two followed. And they did. Boomer and Bubbles went to the art room which is next door to the music room, Brick and Blossom in the library, and Buttercup and Butch in gym. Walked to the music room and a couple minutes later I arrived at the music room, and no one was in here besides Lucifer, Aeron, and I. "Listen, I need to practice so try not to make a lot of noises ok?" I said calmly. "Ok" they said in unison. So I walked off to my locker in the back to get my violin, and I already heard them verbally fighting.

I walked towards them and they got into physical fighting. "Seri-" I was cut off by someone throwing a bass drum stick on my head, and I passed out...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til the next chapter my bunnies!**_


	12. A Friend, Backstabber, or Traitor?

**No one's p.o.v**

When the boys were fighting, one of them accidently threw a bass drum stick towards Kiyoko which made her pass out. Boomer and Bubbles came in to check on how they were doing, and they saw Kiyoko on the ground with the boys at her side. The blues thought that they were about to do something 'dirty' to Kiyoko, so Bubbles ran to Kiyoko and quickly carried her to the clinic. Meanwhile with Boomer, Aeron, and Lucifer…

**Boomer's p.o.v**

"We can't even trust you two in the same room as Kiyoko for 10 minutes!" I scolded them and continued, "What did you do to her?!" They just looked at the ground. "A…bass drum stick hit her on the head pretty hard on her forehead" Aeron said. "How strong was the throw?" I asked. "Enough to throw a baseball across a football field in a minute or two I'm guessing…" Lucifer said. "Do you know how sensitive Kiyoko's skull is?!" I yelled. "Before we left in the morning, Akira told Brick, Butch, and I that a hit with a lot of force can make her pass out or worse!" I yelled. The boys looked like they lost something precious.

After the talk, we went to the clinic and my brothers were there and I'm guessing the girls are inside. "Can we see Kiyoko?" Aeron asked. "No" Buttercup said while walking out. "Why not?" Lucifer asked. "Thanks to you two, she's in the clinic" Blossom answered while appearing behind Buttercup.

**Butch's p.o.v**

They're the reason why Kiyoko is like that? That's hard to believe. Buttercup and Blossom looked mad. "You guys couldn't even stop fighting for 10 minutes?" Brick asked. "They were fighting, and they said one of them threw a bass drum stick towards her on accident" Boomer explained. "Hey everyone, Kiyoko's awake" Bubbles said while opening the door. "You ok Kiyoko?" I asked. "I think so" she answered. "Kiyoko we're so sorry!" I heard Aeron and Lucifer yell, they couldn't get in because of Buttercup and Blossom.

I walked out of the room. "You two are going to be in so much trouble by her parents" I said. "You two stay out here, and don't make me come after you" I continued. They nodded slowly and looked down. I went back in and Kiyoko was already on her feet.

**Brick's p.o.v**

"You sure you want to walk?" I asked Kiyoko. "I'll be fine, I think" she answered. She took as step and fell. "Why am I already falling?" she asked. We didn't know so we just shrugged. "Let me carry you" someone said. "Oh hey Damion!" Kiyoko said with a smile. Damion has; dark onyx hair, Nordic eyes, 5 foot 5inches, wore a white dress shirt tugged into his dark blue skinny jeans, a blue vest, blue and black converses, and I can feel some sort of an aura around him.

"You don't have too…" Kiyoko said. "I don't want you to get hurt by falling" Damion said. Then the bell rang. "I'll carry you to your house" he said. "We can just use my motorcycle, I brought it today" Kiyoko said. "Oh, ok" Damion said before picking her up. He walked out while carrying Kiyoko bridal style, and I can feel flame of hatred from Lucifer and Aeron. I swear these two are going to hurt Kiyoko again, sooner or later. "Lucifer, Aeron we're gonna ride with the girls to Kiyoko's mansion cmon!" I said while walking to the limo.

**Damion's p.o.v**

All I have to do is win Kiyoko's heart, and then she's all mine! Sounds easy but two boys were giving me the death glare when I was carrying Kiyoko. I hope she'll accept me. I walked over to her motorcycle and gently put her behind me, started the motorcycle, and drove off. Looks like everyone was riding in her limo. I arrived at her house, and she gave me a key to open it. When I opened it, I quickly closed it then looked at Kiyoko. What am I supposed to do? If she sees this she'll freak!

"Damion? Something wrong?" Kiyoko asked innocently. "Erm.." I couldn't find the words to tell her then Akira came from the side door. "Kiyoko! Thanks god you're ok!" I saw a talking bunny hop towards Kiyoko. "Kammi? You ok?" she asked the little creature, but the creature just stared at me. "K-K-Kiyoko…. What are you doing with _him_?" Kammi asked while stuttering. "After what his father did to you parents!?" she yelled, then transforming into a Lucida (_A/N From maplestory)_. "Damion move" Kiyoko said with a deep tone. I didn't move. Then I saw the limo park next to the motorcycle.

"Mistress? What are you doing out here?" Akira asked. "Damion….move" Kiyoko said again. I didn't move. "I SAID MOVE" Kiyoko yelled then tugging my arm, and opened the door. She fell to her knees. "Kiyoko?" Bubbles asked. Kiyoko didn't move, then we heard "K…K…Kiyoko…" from inside. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled then ran to them. Everyone walked in, even Kammi and Akira. "K…K…Kiyoko go…run…run…" Butterfly said as she breathes heavily. "Mom?" Kiyoko said with tears streaming down her face. "Go…now…love…yo-" Butterfly died with Kiyoko holding her. "Kiyoko! Butterfly!" we heard someone yell.

**Prince's p.o.v**

I have to hurry! Or else they'll die! I flew as fast as I can with my angel wings. I arrived, but sadly…Butterfly didn't make it. "Kiyoko! Butterfly!" I yelled, then flew to the main floor. "Dad!" Kiyoko said while running towards me. "Thank god you're alright, we need to go to the forbidden temple, we'll be safe there for now" I explained. I summoned my jade dragon and told everyone to get on. I walked over to Butterfly picked her up and told my jade dragon to follow me.

Then I realized something, Satan's son is with us. "Damion…what are you doing with us?" I asked while placing Butterfly in my dragon's hands. "I uh…" he said. "Get off" I said while landing on my dragon. "Dad, Kammi, why are you two so mean to him?" Kiyoko asked. "He's the reason why your mother is dead" I said while making fists with my hands. Kiyoko looked at Damion, eyes are tired from crying. "Damion, how could you…" she said with a soft voice. "I didn't know he was going to attack your family!" he said trying to act innocently. "I trusted you, I cared for you when no one else did, I loved you when everyone hated you, and this is how you repay me?!" Kiyoko yelled. We arrived at the temple quickly.

"My dad just asked me where you lived and that was it!" Damion tried to explain. "Look where that got us!" Kiyoko yelled at him. "Just go away" she said while quietly sobbing. "But-" he said but he was cut off by Kiyoko yelling "I SAID GO AWAY". I saw a tear run down his face, and he showed his demon wings and quickly flew to her, put her over his shoulders, created a portal to the underworld and flew in. "KIYOKO!" I yelled with all my might, and flew to the portal he created. I couldn't get through because I was an angel. Then the portal closed…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til the next chapter my bunnies!**_


	13. Family Members

**Boomer's p.o.v**

As I turn around, I saw Prince on his knees. Then I look to see everyone's reaction on how Kiyoko was taken by Satan's son, Damion, to hell/underworld. Everyone was shocked, Lucifer and Aeron had emotionless eyes staring where the portal used to be. "FUCK" we suddenly heard Prince yell, while he hits the ground with his fists making the ground shake like an earthquake. "Calm down! Or else the temple will break down!" I said. He slowly calmed down and walked towards us.

"How well can you use your powers and or abilities?" he asked. "Not that much, Kiyoko said she was going to teach us tomorrow…" Blossom said. "We can control most of our demonic side but not our angelic side that much" Brick said. "Then I'll teach you, let me call the rest of my family" he said. Prince summoned a Bourbon _(A/N all of the monsters, familiars, and pets came from maplestory/maplesimulator) _and commanded him so summon all his family members.

We waited for an hour, and surprisingly I think the representatives of their family group came. "What's the matter?" a guy in red said. "Kiyoko got taken by Damion Brock" Prince explained. "She did? The poor girl" a guy in blue said. "I thought that Damion wouldn't go for her" one in green said. I noticed that there were no females.

**Butch's p.o.v**

"Prince, how come the males only came?" I asked. "They're at home, and they put a spell on each of us so they can hear everything we say and hear, back at home" a guy in red and pink said. "You guys look like our brothers then our actual ones" a guy in blue and baby blue said. "I agree actually" I said. "Anyway, I'm Christian" the guy in pink and red said.

"Parker" the one in blue and baby blue said.

"Brock" said the guy in dark red.

"Bass" said the guy in dark green.

"Beat" said the guy in dark blue.

"I'm Brick"

"Butch"

"Hello, I'm Boomer"

"Blossom"

"Buttercup"

"and Bubbles!"

After we introduced ourselves, we began talking seriously. "So what's the plan?" Brock asked. "Well, we need your family group to search and scout anything suspicious around the temple grounds. Bass, you and your family can try to see if you can find anyone who might know of this. Beat, you and your family can make an invisible shield around the area and that we can tell if someone is coming through. Christian I need your family to guard us. And Parker I need your family members to try to find something that can help us summon or open a portal to the underworld/ hell." Prince explained. Looks like he's the leader instead of a red-head this time.

**Brick's p.o.v**

Wow, he's a good commander or leader. I can learn a lot from him! "Ruff's I need you, the Puff's, and Aeron to rest up so we can start training" Prince continued. "I suggest you eight better get to sleep" Bass said in a deep voice. And I thought Butch had the deepest voice, guess not. "Ok, but let me tell my sister that I'm alright" Aeron said. I wonder who his sister is. He took his galaxy s3 out of his pocket and texted her. "Well goodnight to you eight" Prince said, "we'll start training at dawn". It was almost midnight, I wonder on how Kiyoko's doing…

**Damion's p.o.v**

I can feel my heart race as I fly to my castle in the underworld, with Kiyoko over my shoulder's. "Damion! Bring me back!" she yelled as she keeps hitting my wings. "Kiyoko please stop, this is the only way I can keep you safe" I explained as we arrived at my castle. "From what exactly!?" she protested. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but, my dad is going to the living world and conquer it" I told her, I knew I was going to regret that later.

"But…but…all my friend and family are…up there…" she said in her deep tone. When I arrived at my castle, I went straight to my room and put her on my bed, and locked my door. She looked down when she sat up. "Look I know that they're up there, but I could only carry one person you know" I said. "and so is Lucifer.." she said. Lucifer, my cousin…I'll remove you from her memories!

"Did you know Lucifer is my cousin?" I asked. "No…" she said. I pulled her in for a kiss, and she didn't reject it either…mmm she tastes like chocolate. We kissed for a couple minutes then stopped for air. "But, what am I supposed to tell them?" she asked. "Don't tell them anything, how about this" I started to explain. "If you marry me, all your friends and family members will be saved". I knew she wouldn't reject that offer. "I…I…" she stuttered. "I'll give you some time to think about it" I said, I walked to my door, unlocked it, walked out then I locked it from the outside, then walked to my dad's room.

**Aeron's p.o.v**

"Libitina, what am I going to do? If they know that I'm Satan's minion, they'll freak!" I typed on my phone then sent the message to Libitina.

"Why what happened?" she asked through messaging.

"Kiyoko got taken by Damion"

"That douche! He's going to ruin everything!"

"He already did for my part"

"How are the PowerPuff's?"

"Sleeping with their counterparts, why?"

"I still need to get my revenge on them"

"Oh, yeah, I have to go or else they'll suspect something, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

As we ended our chat, I noticed that Beat was staring at me. I stared back, then I went somewhere, and fell asleep.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

I can't believe I let my guard down! Thanks to that I was taken by Satan's son! Dammit! After thinking to myself, I remembered Damion's offer. I would refuse it but, if it's about saving people that I love, I'll do it. Then I heard the door unlock and someone came in. It was Akira. "Akira!" I cheered. "Shhh, I'm working undercover for your family, my name for the mission is Dawn" she said. "Oh, ok Dawn" I said. "So what brings you here?" I asked. "Master Damion requested that you were to put this on" she said while holding a black and white lace trimmed gothic lolita dress. I LOVE lolita dresses! "Momma is going to enjoy herself!" I said.

I wore the lolita dress, with white knee high socks, black strappy shoes, and a top hat mini satin white. "This way Mistress Kiyoko" Dawn aka Akira said. She opened the door, and let me through. The halls were covered with tempaper damsel metallic silver wallpaper and a couple photographs on the walls. Dawn and I walked through a long hallway, and we arrived in front of two big double doors. "The masters are awaiting your arrival Mistress" Dawn said while bowing her head. The doors magically open. Then I saw Satan and Damion…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til the next chaper!**_


	14. Reunion Time and a Mystery Being

**Damion's p.o.v**

"I presume that this is Kiyoko?" my father asked. My father is actually in his human form so he doesn't scare Kiyoko. "Yes" I answered. My father got up from his thrown and walks over to Kiyoko. "So, Kiyoko, who is your parents?" he asked her. "B-B-Butterfly and P-P-Prince T-Tsukino…" she answered while stuttering. "Butterfly and Prince Tsukino? My, my, I knew they'd make a beautiful child someday" father said. "You knew them?" Kiyoko asked. "Why of course my dear, I was friends with Butterfly and Prince's parents, Tomika and Xavier Plutonium, Kyung-Mi and Akihito Tsukino, they were great friends until the end" my father explained. "Til they died?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'll explain later my dear, but for now, are you hungry?" Satan asked. "Maybe…" Kiyoko said shyly. "Then follow me" my father said. He opened the door and Kiyoko and I walk through. As we walk to the dining room, my father and Kiyoko were chatting away. We arrived at the dining room shortly, and Kiyoko's food was already prepared, so I walked her to her seat, pulled and pushed her seat like a gentleman, and walked to my seat. My dad sat across Kiyoko. After a minute most of the food was gone. I was surprised that she had such an appetite, guess she was hungry….

**Prince's p.o.v**

It was dawn already, and I told Parker to wake them up and for him to rest. "It's so early!" I heard Buttercup complain. "Well you should've slept earlier then Buttercup" Blossom said while rubbing her eyes. "Not my fault, but SOMEONE kept on touching me" Buttercup explained while giving the death glare to Butch. "You know you loved it" Butch said. I feel bad for Buttercup. "Where's Octi?" Bubbles asked. Octi? What is and who is Octi? "We left him at home Bubbles" Blossom said. "OCTIIIIIII" Bubbles yelled out, then I saw her being held back by Beat.

"It's too dangerous still, I go and get your 'Octi' for you" he said. "What does he look like?" he asked. "Should be obvious cause of the name" Brick said. "Alright then, see you in a bit" Beat said while flying in full speed to Kiyoko's house. I'm still wondering on who attacked us that day… oh well. "You eight ready?" I asked. "I need food" Brick said. "True…" I said. "Christian, where's Bloom?" I asked. "Home, why?" he asked. "Tell her to cook and bring the food over, and to bring Alex just in case" I told him. He did what he was told. "Well, food is taken care of anything else?" I asked the eight teenagers.

"New clothes and a place to wash up would be nice" Boomer suggested. Hmm….clothes and a bath? Oh I now someone. "Parker call Breezy over and tell her to bring clothes and your child" I commanded. Parker did what he was told. Now we wait….

**Bass's p.o.v**

Sounds like Prince went commando again…it suits him. It's weird having Prince as your twin and him only being an exact minute older. "Bass, someone's coming" Brock said. When I heard this, I left the temple and tried to figure out on who it is. After a while of searching I found my parents. "Mom! Dad! I thought you two were dead?!" I shouted. "Bass! We did too! But Mimi resurrected us!" They shouted back as they make their way towards me. "Mimi?" I asked.

"She told us she was a friend of someone, but I forgot who…" my mother Kyung-Mi said. "We should head back, then both of you can explain, ok?" I suggested. They agreed to it and followed me back to the temple. "Hey Bass, who wa-" Brock was cut off by our parents sudden appearance. "My son Brock! How are you?" my father Akihito asked. And all Brock did, was stand in shock.

**Brock's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe it! I though my parents were dead…but now they aren't! "Yo Brock, you ok man?" my green brother asked. "Y-y-yeah, just shocked" I told Bass. "Erm, hi mom, hi dad…." I said shyly. "Hello sweetie" my mother said. "This way" Bass guided. I followed him, and so did my parents. "Everyone! I would like you to meet our parents, Kyung-Mi and Akikito" Bass and I announced. Our brothers were shocked, and so were our sister-in-law's who I think just arrived with supplies and their children. "Mom? Dad?" Prince asked. "Nice to see you again Prince" Akihito said.

When my parents came in the temple they were surprised with the amount of people were part of the family now, and also I saw Prince gave them the death glare. I guess he still hates them for what they did. He's never going to let that go is he? Guess not. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_**Flash back**_

_"Prince you want to marry _this _girl?" Kyung-Mi asked._

_"Yes I do and I plan on marrying her whether you like it or not!" Prince yelled._

_"Prince! Calm down! They'll disown you if you do this!" Beat yelled holding Prince back so he doesn't punch anything._

_"I don't give a fuck!" Prince yelled._

_"Prince! Don't say that!" I said trying to calm him down._

_"I love Butterfly! And I'm not going to let her go!" he screamed._

_"Prince Hyun Tsukino! You are no longer part of this family! We hereby declare you disowned!" Akihiko announced._

_"Dad! You can't do that!" said Bass._

_After my father said that to Prince, he chuckled. I'm guessing he wanted that for a long time. He headed to his room and packed. Once he came out of his room, he said "You'll regret saying that to me in a couple years you two, and for my brothers see you at my wedding". After he said that he walked out the door and disappeared from our sight. "We can't believe you said that!" I yelled. We were actually a poor family at the start._

**_Another flash back {6 years later after the fight}_**

_"Thanks for letting us stay at your mansion Prince" Christian said. After a couple years later, Prince became the richest man in the nation. Looks like he was right about regretting about disowning him. "No problem" Prince said letting us in. Jesus, it was like a palace! "Prince we're sorry!" our parents said after appearing behind us. "Who are these people?" Prince asked. "Eh I don't know" I replied. "Look you two can stay here for the night, but by morning you better be gone" Prince said. We all walked to our rooms and settled in, then we heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. "HOW DARE YOU TWO!" I heard Prince yell. This isn't good._

_"Prince?! What happened?!" Butterfly asked while my brothers and I were behind her. _

_"Roy! Throw these people out of my mansion!" Prince commanded. Roy quickly did as he was told._

_"Sebastian? Konan?" Prince asked._

_"I'm ok daddy, but I don't know if Konan is" Sebastian said._

_"We need to go to the hospital and fast!" Butterfly said._

_With all that happening, I knew that Prince would kill our parents if he saw them again. I think they only did that because they were Butterfly's children. Ever since then Prince hated them for giving his children cuts on them, and they had to stay in the hospital for a couple days._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Who are these people?" my mother asked, while pointing at the PowerPuff's. "They're Prince's and Butterfly's step-children, girls, would you introduce yourselves please?" I asked.

"Hi I'm Blossom, nice to meet you"

"Hi I'm Buttercup, pleasure to meet you"

"And hello, I'm Bubbles, pleasure to meet you"

Then they all bowed their heads.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you three, I'm Kyung-Mi and this is Akihito" my mother greeted. As my parents say hello to the rest of the family, Prince gets serious. "Alright Ruff's, Puff's, and Aeron, eat, take a bath, change, and meet me here in an hour" Prince commanded. "Yes sir!" the boys said in unison while getting food from Bloom, and with the girls following after them. Whenever Prince saw his parents he gave them death glares. He's never going to forgive them, they still have scars on their arms from the last time I saw them.

**Beat's p.o.v**

So this is Kiyoko's mansion, it's bigger than the main house of the Tsukino family. As I opened the door, I saw blood around the floor and walls. I'm guessing this is the reason why we were called, and were to meet at the temple where our family guarded for generations. As I walked to the elevator that Bubbles told me about, I put in a password and showed my pass to a scanner, it started up and rose. I waited to get to the designated floor, then I heard something. When I was on the right floor, I quickly walked to her room, did the same thing like the elevator, opened the door, went in, and grabbed Octi.

As I walked out, I could hear another sound, this time, I think it came from one of the rooms on the main floor. I got into the elevator, waited for it to get to the main floor, got out, and I started to look around for what could've cause the sounds. Then I walked through a door which led to a family room. When I was looking around, I saw ripped up photos of our family, except for Kiyoko's pictures. I wonder why their like that. Every single photo that Kiyoko was in, were ripped apart and only Kiyoko stayed in one piece. "Who's there?" someone asked behind me with a hissing sound after the question. I turned around slowly. When I turned around, I saw…

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Anyway, thanks for reading!_**

**_Til the next chapter!_**


	15. Mimi and Others

**Mimi's p.o.v**

When I heard someone enter Kiyoko's mansion, I hid. Hopefully they won't notice me. As I made my way to the family room on the main floor, I made a small sound and closed the door behind me. When I went in, I saw pictures of Kiyoko with her friends and family members, so I took them and tore them to shreds with my claw hands, I only left Kiyoko's pictures in one piece. Ever since I meet Kiyoko I've been feeling different.

_**Flash-Back {2/16/04}**_

"_Just look at her! She has crab claws!" Kiki said._

"_She even has red skin!" Jewels said._

"_She's a freak" Tiana said._

_Everyone hate me…no one is my friend, so why am I here? "Hello? Mimi?" a little girl in black and white said. "Go away, no one likes me!" I said in my baby voice, "I mean look at me! I look like a freak!" "Mimi don't listen to them, your different, which makes you, you" she said, "anyone who acts like another is just a wannabe like Kiki, Jewels, and etc." I looked up at her. "Listen up! Anyone who makes fun of Mimi again, will be expelled from this school! Got it?!" she yelled._

"_You can't do that!" Jewels yelled. "Yes I can! My daddy is Prince Tsukino and whatever Kiyoko wants, Kiyoko gets! Now go back to your seats!" she yelled, "Teacher! You better come in here now or else I'll fire you!" Wow, I'm guessing she's a daddy's girl. "So Mimi, my name is Kiyoko Tsukino, can we be friends?" she asked. I looked up will glee. "Really?" I asked. "Mmhmm!" Kiyoko said. Yay! My first friend that protected me from bullies!_

_**End of flash-back {present time 2/13/14}**_

Ever since elementary school, we've been together as friends, then I grew…a, feeling of some-sort…but then her family made her move here, far away from ME! I made them pay, but now I regret it. When I saw Kiyoko on her knees that day, my heart sank. Tears streaming down her face with her mother's dead corpse on her lap. Ugh, I need to resurrect her, after all, I did resurrect her grandparents… After thinking to myself, someone came into the family room.

"Who's there?" I asked with a hissing sound after. And I walked out of my hiding place, behind a huge painting of Kiyoko.

**Beat's p.o.v**

It was Mimi. Kiyoko's elementary school friend. She looks the same but a little taller. "Mimi?" I asked. "Beat?" she replied. Was she the one who did all this? No, she wouldn't dare do this to Kiyoko. "What are you doing here Mimi?" I asked. "I got here a couple minutes before you did, since the door was unlocked I let myself in and started to look for Kiyoko. Then I saw all the blood and ran in here" she explained "And you?", "I came here looking for this" I said while holding out Octi. "Oh ok, well I'm going to head out I guess." She said while walking out. "No wait I need your help, since you know Hell better than our family does" I said. "My help?" she asked. Then I started explaining the situation to her…

**Satan's p.o.v**

Damion has picked up a very pretty girl. I might take her for myself instead. But I'll have to do it quietly. "So Kiyoko, how's the food?" Damion asked. "So good!" she said while eating lasagna. "I might stay here because of the food, and to protect my family and friends up in the living world" she said. "So did you think about the offer?" he asked. "I uh…I'll do it" Kiyoko said putting her fork down and wiping her mouth. She looked, sad. "Great how about in two days then my dear?" Damion asked. She nodded.

"Dawn! Come here please!" he called. "Yes Master Damion?" Dawn said. "Take Kiyoko and other servants to the living world and buy the things that we'll need for the wedding, and you and Kiyoko can go wedding dress shopping and or buy fabric and make her own, her choice though" he commanded.

"As you wish" she replied. "Come along Mistress" she said in a soft voice. "Wait, can I buy lolita dresses too?" Kiyoko asked. "Anything you'd like" Damion said, "and use this" he said while giving Kiyoko his credit card. "No budget?" asked Kiyoko. "No budget" Damion replied. I can already tell, she's going to buy a lot of lolita dresses. "Bye Damion, bye Satan!" she said while giving Damion a kiss on the cheek. "Mikato, come here" Damion commanded. "Yes my Master?" Mikato said while walking in. "Did you do it?" he asked. "Of course I did, I'll do whatever my Master wants me to do" Mikato replied. "Splendid" my son said with a smirk.

"What is it you asked him to do my son?" I asked curiously. "I told Mikato to put some memory loss powder in her food" he replied. Hmph, father like son much? "You sure you want to do that?" I asked. "If it means Kiyoko will be mine, then yes" he replied.

**Akira's/Dawn's p.o.v**

"Are you ok Mistress?" I asked her while walking into a lolita store. "Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all" she replied. Something's not right. "Please excuse me Mistress Kiyoko" I said while walking to a quiet place in the store. I took out my phone and called the Tsukino family.

"Hello? Akira speaking"

"Hey Akira, did you find anything?"

"Not yet, I'm in a lolita store that Kiyoko is usually at, meet me here"

"Alright, Bass, Brock, Lucifer, and Aeron are on their way"

"Ok, bye"

"See yeah"

I ended the call with Parker and headed back to Mistress Kiyoko. She already found 4 lolita dresses. Her and her lolita love. "Mistress, shall we find more? Or pay for them?" I asked. "Find more!" she cheered. "Alright, let's go!" I cheered with. After 20 minutes or so, we had 36 lolita dresses. New record!

"Kiyoko? Kiyoko!" We heard someone call. They're here! "This way Mistress Kiyoko" I guided her. "Kiyoko!" said…

* * *

_**Sorry if it's short, I was in a hurry**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til the next chapter!**_


	16. Training with the Blues

**_It's mostly going to be with the blues, and a hint of Aeron :3_**

* * *

**Aeron's p.o.v**

"Kiyoko!" Lucifer and I said. "Erm…hi?" she said. Hi? That's all? "Sorry for asking but, who are you?" she asked. She doesn't know who we are? "You ok kiddo?" Bass asked. "Yeah, but how do you know my name?" she asks. "Akira…what happened?" I asked. "Her name is not Akira, its Dawn" Kiyoko said. "Shall we pay for the dresses Mistress?" Akira/Dawn asked casually. "I'll go pay for it, you can settle _this _without me" Kiyoko said while walking to the cash register. "Akira what happened to her?" Brock asked. "I honestly don't know" she replied. "Did she do anything in Damion's room?" I asked.

"Well Damion did asked Kiyoko for something, but I couldn't hear very well because I was outside his room, something about saving you guys I believe, and Damion, Satan, and Kiyoko were talking about a marriage" she replied. "Let's go Dawn!" I heard Kiyoko call, "I still need to find my wedding dress! And brides maids dresses!". "I have to go, I'll continue to investigate" Akira/Dawn said. "Can you believe that? She didn't recognize us!" Brock said. "Wedding dress?" Lucifer said. "Wait…don't tell me…" Brock and Bass said. "You and Bass spy on them" Brock started, "Aeron and I will head back and tell the others". We all agreed to the idea and went to our separate ways.

**Beat's p.o.v**

"So now you understand?" I asked Mimi. "Yes I do, it's a tragic tale" she answered. "So shall we go?" I asked her. She nods then follows me to the temple that we have protected for generations. "Where is Kiyoko at the moment?" Mimi asked. "She's with Damion at the hell castle" I answered. Her eyes got darker. She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. After a couple minutes we arrived at the temple. "Hey everyone! I found Mimi!" I announced. "Mimi?" Prince asked. "Yeah, Mimi come here!" I called. "Coming!" she said. "Ah, nice to see you again Mimi" Prince said. They started chatting away.

"Bubbles! I have Octi!" I yelled, which I regret. In a flash, I saw Bubbles run to me with smoke behind her, and since she was too fast, she couldn't slow down, therefore she tackled me to the ground. "Whoops…sorry Beat…" she apologized. "It's ok, at least there's a reason for you to train now" I said. "Prince! Can I take the blues so I can train them?" I asked while standing up and helping Bubbles to her feet with Octi in her hands. "Go ahead!" Prince replied. "Alright, Bubbles go get Boomer and meet me here" I commanded. She did as she was told. "You two follow me" I said. They followed me as we went to a spiral staircase in the dead center in the temple. It lead us to one of the lower levels where there are pools of water everywhere.

"Alright, since you two are blues, you should be able to control; water, ice, blizzards, etc. And first we will start with water. Stand next to this pool of water and put your hand in it" I instructed. They did it without any hesitation. "Now what?" Boomer asked. "Now do this" I said as I make a circular motion which made a water bubble and brought it out of the pool of water for them to see. "Should be easy" I said. Then they started doing it a step at a time.

"I did it!" Bubbles cheered with a water bubble in her hand. "Good, now Boomer" I said. He got the water bubble in his hand after trying 5 times. "Good now try to freeze it" I instructed. "Like how?" Bubbles asked. "Try thinking about something cold" I said. "Like this?" Boomer asked, then the bubble turned frozen. "Good, Bubbles?" I asked. "Erm…" she mumbled, then did it. "From what I saw, Bubbles you can handle liquids better, and Boomer you can handle solid liquids better, you two continue, I have to go get someone" I said. "Ok!" they both said as I walk to the main floor of the temple.

"Breezy! Come here please" I called. "Yes?" she said while walking towards me. "I need you to train Bubbles with water bending" I explained. "Alright, Beatrice! Stay with daddy!" she called out. "Ok mommy!" Beatrice replied. "Where's Bubbles?" Breezy asked. "On the lower level, 3 floors down" I said while walking with her. "And you're going to train Boomer I presume?" she said. "Yeps" I replied.

"Bubbles! Breezy is going to train you, and I'm going to train you Boomer!" I yelled. "Ok!" they said in unison. Boomer walks over to me. "So where do I start?" he asks. "You can start with…"

**Breezy's p.o.v**

"Ok Bubbles, you already did the water with Beat right?" I asked. "Mmhm" she answered. "Ok, now try to make small waves like this" I said as I move my arms and hands like I'm pulling and pushing something. "Like this?" she asked. She made a small wave. "Ok good, now try to make it bigger and use more control" I instructed. She did as she was told. "You're a fast learner. Ok now try to take some water out like this" I said as I make a pulling motion diagonally. As she did that I said "now try to use it like a whip". "How?" she asks. "Like how you would use a whip" I answered. She did that and she actually learned faster than I did.

"Hey Bubbles, why don't we splash the boys?" I asked. "Let's do it!" she whispered. "I'll get Beat, you get Boomer, ready… get set…splash!" I whispered. Then we used the water like a whip and soaked the boys. "HEY!" they said in unison, now they're soaking wet. Bubbles and I Burst out laughing, only to notice that they were trying to freeze us. "HEY!" Bubbles and I yelled back while trying to warm ourselves. "Let's go upstairs to change and warm up then" Beat suggested. Bubbles and I quickly agreed and flew upstairs.

"Bloom! Can you warm Bubbles and I up? Please?!" I asked while flying towards her and the red group. "Why? What happened?" Bloom asked. "Bubbles and I splashed the boys with water and we ended up almost freezing to death" I explained. "Did you learn your lesson?" Bloom asked. "Yes! Now please unfreeze us!" Bubbles quickly said. "Ok ok, Blossom, Brick, try to use your ability, but be careful so you don't cook them ok?" Bloom instructed. "We'll try…" they said. They did what they were told.

"Can you guys dry us off?" Boomer asked. "Sure" Brick said while drying Beat and Boomer. "Ready to go back to training Bubbles?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks for warming us up" she said. "Meet you down there you two" I said to Boomer and Beat. Then Bubbles and I went to thewater pool floor and started training again.

**Bubbles p.o.v**

"Thanks for training me Breezy" I said. "No problem, since you're Kiyoko's friend, I'll do usually anything to help you" she replied. Breezy and I arrived at another water pool which was bigger than the last. "Bubbles wear this" she said while giving me a bikini. "Why do I need to wear this?" I asked. "Because we're going in the water this time" he replied. Then I went to a dark corner on the floor and changed. The bikini I wore showed off my curves and my c-cup chest. This is going to be awkward. When I came back, Breezy was already in hers. "You ready?" she asks. "Yeah" I replied.

"Ok, Bubbles try to make sea creatures, like this" _(A/N I sorta got the idea from Avatar: The Last Airbender…. Please don't judge :P) _she said while making an octopus shield around her. "Ok" I replied. Then we started training…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Til the next chapter!_**


	17. Flame Training

_**Mostly about the red team on their training.**_

* * *

**Bloom's p.o.v**

"Looks like I'll be training your two by myself for now, so you two are Blossom and Brick correct?" I asked them. "Yes Ma'am" Brick answered. "No need to be formal, since I'm not the main family's wife" I answered. "Main family' wife?" Blossom asked. "Also known as Butterfly Tsukino" I answered. "Was she your sister? The one that died?" Brick asked. Blossom elbowed him in the stomach. "You're such an idiot" Blossom said. "Like you're the one to talk" he replied. "You remind me of when Christian and I were kids, always bickering, anyway, shall we start?" I suggested. "Sure" Brick replied.

"Ok let's start with, oh I know, try warming up your hands without rubbing them against each other" I instructed. "Erm how hot?" Blossom asked. "Let me get something flammable really quick, or not actually, Alex!" I called. "Yeah mom?" he answered. "Can you go get me something flammable?" I asked. "Sure mom, be right back" he replied. "Are you too lazy to move or you're going to watch us just in case we catch something on fire?" Blossom asked. "Both" I said with a smile. "Here mom" Alex said with an armful of sticks. "Thanks sweetie, you can go ahead and play with Beatrice, Betty, Vince, and Jack" I said. _(A/N Beatrice is Breezy's and Parker's child, Betty and Alex are Bloom's and Christian's child, Jack and Vince were both adopted by Bass by himself.) _"Ok mom, just call if you need me again" he said while walking to the kids area. _(A/N Vince is 13,Alex and Jack are 12, Beatrice is 11, and Betty is 10 years old) _

"Ok now I need both of you to grab a thick stick and hold it until it catches on fire" I explained. "Ok, sounds easy enough" Brick said. After 10 minutes they still didn't get it. "This is hard! Hey Blo-" Brick was cut off by Blossom making a fire with her stick. "Yay!" she cheered. "Now we wait for Brick" I said. "C'mon Brick you can do it!" Blossom cheered. After a minute or two, it finally caught on fire. "Finally!" Bick said. "Now since you can do that, I'll be right back, you to stay here or else" I commanded. I stood up and got two cloths, soaked them in water where the blues were, got back up, and gave Blossom and Brick one of each. "Now, I need you two to dry the cloth as quick as you can" I said. After a minute or two, Brick was done and a minute after him, Blossom was done. We kept on doing the same thing until they did it under a minute.

"Bloom! Can you warm Bubbles and I up? Please?!" I heard my blonde sister yell while running towards me. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "Bubbles and I splashed the boys with water and we ended up almost freezing to death" she explained. "Did you learn your lesson?" I asked. "Yes! Now please unfreeze us!" Bubbles quickly said. "Ok ok, Blossom, Brick, try to use your ability, but be careful so you don't cook them ok?" I instructed. After a minute or less, they were warmed up. "Heh, new record" I said. "Can you guys dry us off?" Boomer asked. "Sure" Brick said while drying Beat and Boomer. "Well, you two don't have to do that anymore" I said.

"Try to make a flame with your hands, think of heat and focus on your hands" I instructed. They did as they were told, but after a few tries they got it. "Good, now put your whole body on fire, but control it" I said. "Are we going to burn ourselves?" Brick asked. "You'll be fine" I said. After that, Brick did it, then Blossom.

**Brick's p.o.v**

This fire bending stuff is easier than I thought. Not only that, I get to work with Blossom! Blossom is actually learning faster than I am, oh well. "Brick calm your fire down" Bloom said. "Oh, sorry" I said, and put out the fire. "Ok, next we have to work with trying to change the fire to different kinds of temp." said Bloom. "Try to make your fire orange and then we scale up" Bloom instructed. Blue flames? "How do we do that Bloom? I mean isn't orange like 2,000 degrees?" Blossom asked. "Yes it is, that's why we have to control it before white and blue, so you don't burn anyone on accident" Bloom explained. "Oh…" Blossom replied.

"Ready?" Bloom asked. "I guess" I said. "Ok first we need to go on the same floor level as the blues, c'mon" she said while walking us down the spiral stairs. "Hey Blossom, Brick, and Bloom!" my brother Boomer said. "Sup" I replied. "How's your training Boomer?" Blossom asked. "Pretty hard, but I'm getting use to it" he replied. "Boomer, why are you shirtless?" I asked. _(A/N Fairy Tail reference). _"It's so I can get use to the cold" he replied. "Boomer! Watch out!" Beat said while warning him about the ice missiles. Boomer created an ice shield to protect us. "You two ok?" Boomer asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Beat…it is so on!" Boomer yelled, he then created a huge lance and threw it at him. "Gotta go, see you at lunch!" Boomer said while skating on ice that was frozen.

"Blossom! Brick! Come here!" Bloom called. "Let's go Pinky" I said. As we walk towards Bloom, we get splashed by Bubbles and Breezy like Beat and Boomer. "Bubbles!" Blossom cried out. "Sorry Blossom, Breezy and Bloom told me too" Bubbles replied. "Bloss, c'mon now, we know how to dry our clothes, and our belts are already water proof" I said to Blossom. "Oh yeah…" she said in a mumble. "Breezy and Bubbles are going to help us train today" Bloom announced. "But water and fire don't mix!" I said. "I know" Bloom said.

**Blossom's p.o.v**

"Won't that make us impossible to learn?" I asked. "First, practice drying yourself while being IN the water" Bloom instructed. "Wha?" Brick said dumbfounded. Bloom pushed us into the pool where Bubbles and Breezy were in already. Wait…they're breathing underwater! "Brick and Blossom, do not panic, Bubbles and I will make you air bubbles" Breezy said. Bubbles and Breezy started making bubbles with their hands and putting it over our heads so we can breathe.

After a while Brick and I were completely dry underwater. "We're doing it!" Brick cheered. "Good, no make a fire underwater!" Bloom said swimming to us. The pool is actually deeper than you think. "How?" Brick asked. Sooner or later, Bloom made a fire underwater. "After this, you'll be done for the day!" Bloom said. "C'mon Bloss, we can do it!" Brick said. He's right, we can! "Wait…I think I got it!" Brick said, after a couple seconds orange flames surrounded his body. "It's all on you Pinky!" Brick said while swimming up.

After a couple minutes, a cherry-clear flame took over me, so I swam up. "Yay! I did it!" I cheered. "Let's go to the main level and eat!" Brick said. "Good job Blossom" Bubbles said behind me. "Thanks, you too!" I said back. I wonder how Buttercup is doing…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Til the next chapter!**_


	18. Flashbacks and Green Training

**Prince's p.o.v**

"Buttercup, try to lift that rock over there" I said while pointing at a medium sized rock behind him. "Ok" she replied. After a couple minutes she gave up. "Butch, you try" I said. "Alright" he replied. After a minute, the rock was floating in mid-air. "Good job" I complimented, "Buttercup you cannot pass on to the next stage until you lift that rock" I instructed. "Oh come on!" she complained. "Haha! Told you I was better!" Butch teased. Then the rock lifted. "Buttercup you pass the test" I said. "Who's the better one now!" Buttercup said to Butch. "I still got it before you" he said. I walked up to them and told them to open up their hands. When they opened their hands, I put a pebble on it. "A pebble?" Butch questioned. "Yes a pebble, I need you two to break it into small pieces with only your hands" I instructed. "Pshh, that's easy" Buttercup said.

After a couple minutes Buttercup still had a pebble, and Butch already broke hers a while ago. "Hurry up Starlight" Butch complained, "I want to move on". "Can it Butchie boy" she said. "As if I'm scared of you" Butch said. Then the pebble broke. Hmm, it seems like she can do his abilities if she's provoked, and if she is teased. I need to do more testing. "Now try to put the pebble back together" I instructed. "Done!" Butch said while holding the pebble. "Why am I always last?" Buttercup mumbled to herself. Butch can do it without hesitation, which is good, but Buttercup does it another way. Ten minutes have gone by and Buttercup finally managed to put the pebble back together. "Ugh, finally!" Buttercup said.

"Next is to throw a rock, without moving your arms" I said. "That's possible?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah, Kiyoko was able to do it in one go, I guess it's a mother like daughter thing, cause Kiyoko seems to follow her mother than she follows me" I said, then I looked down. "Anyway, go ahead and start practicing" I said to them. They started practicing right away, and Buttercup seemed to try harder.

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

This training is easy, but I seem to do it slower. But apparently for Butch too easy. "Hey I got it!" Butch cheered. Never mind, he's only a bit better. "And you Buttercup?" Prince asked. Then I thought about hitting Butch with the pebble, and it went flying to his forehead. "Never mind, that answers my question" Prince said. "Did you do that on purpose?" Butch asked while rubbing his forehead. "Maybe, maybe not" I replied before sticking my tongue out. "Try to attack each other, but also try not to get scratched or hurt, I will be keeping track and there will be punishments for each point you lost, you'll each start at 20 points" Prince explained. "Attack each other while not getting hurt?" Butch asked. "It's not that hard" I said. "Ready. Get set. Fight!" Prince exclaimed, them Butch and I fought. This is harder than I thought, catching and throwing rocks using your powers was hard.

After a while, Butch and I were tied 7-7. If one of us gets 7 hits, then the match would end and we can move on. "3 minutes left!" Prince exclaimed. 3 minutes? I didn't know there was a time limit. When I was thinking to myself that Butch hit me with rocks 3 times. Now I only have 4 hits left. Crap! I let my guard down for a second, I get hit 3 times! Then after a while I managed to get 4 hits on him. 3 left. "1 minute remaining!" Prince exclaimed. When Prince said that, Butch and I went all out on each other.

"Winner! Buttercup Tsukino!" Prince cheered. "Ha! Still better than you!" I said to Butch. "Beginners luck" he mumbled. I love rubbing things in his face. I still can't believe he changed over the years, and we haven't seen the RowdyRuff Boys since we were in middle school. Them and their annoying ways. Heh, feels good to remember memories.

_**Flash-back {4/24/10}**_

"_You girls are hags!" Brick called out._

"_Hags! Hags!" Boomer and Butch cheered._

"_Once we get you, I'll tear you limb from limb!" I called out._

"_As if!" Brick said flying away with his brothers._

_Then they were nowhere to be seen. Those 3 are freakin fast! "Bubbles go ahead of us, we know you're faster than us, so go" Blossom instructed. "Alright!" Bubbles said as she flies away. After a while, we heard Bubbles scream. "Get away from me!" she cried. Then she ran to Blossom and I in full speed. "Get the frogs away from me Buttercup!" she said. Wait, what frogs? "Hey girls, eat some frog legs!" the Rowdies said, then they started to throw frogs at us. "Hey stop it!" Blossom said while dodging the frogs._

"_Sissies!" Butch yelled. That struck a nerve. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled, then flying full speed towards him. He was to slow to dodge so I hit him with all my might with my fist. "Eat it!" I said while throwing punches at him. "Butch!" I heard his brothers cry after we crash landed on the ground. After throwing punches at Butch I went for his brothers. After all that was settled, the girls and I left them be and flew home._

_**Another flash back {9/14/11}**_

_My sisters and I have lived peacefully for at least a year now. "Isn't it weird on how things have gotten ever since we fought the Rowdies?" Bubbles asked. "Now that you mentioned it, yeah, it has" Blossom said. "Good job on beating the crap out of them" Blossom congratulated. "See? Violence is the answer!" I said. "Sometime Buttercup" Bubbles said. "But I still hate on how we have to go to school so early in the morning!" I complained._

_My sister's and I were walking to Townsville Middle School. It's a pretty decent school, except for the part that _Princess _went to our school. I hated that a lot. As my sister's and I walked over to our table group, there were presents on our desks. "Who put this here?" Blossom asked us. "Dunno" I answered. "Can I open mine first?" Bubbles asked while begging. "Alright go on ahead" I said. "Yay!" she cheered. I knew it was a mistake. She screamed. "FROGS" she cried out while running behind me._

"_I'm not going to open mine" Blossom and I said in unison. "Haha! The blonde fell for it again!" I heard someone say. I knew right them that it was the Rowdies. "You 3 put these here?" I asked. "What do you think Starlight?" I heard someone else say. And I knew who it was, since only ONE person calls that was…Butch. "Heh looks like you 3 still remember us" someone in blue said. Of course that was Boomer. "I see you three are still childish" Blossom pointed out._

"_They're not childish! They're hot!" Princess scolded us. "Are you boys single?" she asks them. "Yeah, but we're not going to date you, you're ugly" Brick said. Princess starts crying. "I'll give you points for that hot-head" I said. Then we started arguing until class start. They left when it started. We haven't heard of them in years until now._

_**End of flash back {present time 2/13/04}**_

**Butch's p.o.v**

"Buttercup? Are you listening?" Prince asked. "Erm, no…" Buttercup answered. "I'll explain again then, Butch you can get started" Prince instructed. "Alright" I said, and I started training. I'm supposed to make a seed grow that Prince gave me, and after this the next challenge will be the last for today I guess. "Ok Buttercup, this is the last time I'm going to explain, you have to make this seed grow and make sure it lives so I can see it, and after that, you should be able to summon plants at will" Prince explained again. He gave her the seed and she started.

It only took her a couple minutes to grow the damn seed, while it took me 30-38 minutes. "Screw the seed" I mumbled to myself. "Who's better now?" Buttercup asked. "Ugh…" I said. "Buttercup try to grow vines without seeds" Prince said. "I'll try…" she said. After a minute or so, vines were growing where ever she pointed or thought of. "Good, now try to see if you can feel what it feels" Prince instructed. She did as she was told, and now she can feel what it feels. "Good, now try to pick Butch and I up" he instructed. Wait, both of us? "Uhh maybe she c-" I was cut off when Buttercup picked both of us up. "Ok when you put us down, both of you are dismissed for the day" he said as we were both being put down. "Tomorrow, I'll get Bass to teach you on how to bend and control nature around you with and without dirt or grass, and Butch I'll teach you on how to bend rock and earth components." Prince instructed

"Let's go and head back" Prince suggested as it we heard his stomach rumble. "Ok" Buttercup and I said in unison. We were walking back to the temple and we heard someone in the woods. "Whose there?" Prince asked. "Whoa, whoa its just…"

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating as much as I use too._**

**_Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_Til the next chapter!_**


	19. A Black and White Sorta Chapter

_**LeBun: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. If you have any suggestions, please put a review down.**_

_**Prince: Thanks!  
**_

_**Damion: So I'm still going to marry her right?**_

_**Lucifer&Aeron: When we're dead! *they start fighting with Damion***_

_**Buttercup: Anyways, she doesn't own the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys!  
**_

_**Butch: But I own you Starlight!**_

_**Buttercup: Do not!**_

_**Bubbles: This chapter might include strong language usage!**_

_**Blossom: On with the story!**_

* * *

**Brock's p.o.v**

Aeron and I walked through the forest where the greens were training. They learned faster than my brothers and I did, that's for sure. "Whose there?" Prince asked. "Whoa whoa, it's just Aeron and Brock" I said. "Oh, ok, did you find out anything new?" Prince asked. "Yeah, I think at least. Kiyoko said something about her finding a wedding dress and bridesmaids dress. I think she's getting married, and that's not all. She didn't even recognize us when we were talking" I explained. "I think that we should head back before they start to worry" Buttercup suggested. "Awwww, you afraid of something Starlight?" Butch asked. Starlight? That's new to us I guess. "Can it Butchie boy" she replied. I really don't get the nicknames now. Later, we started heading back to the temple and Butch, Buttercup, and Aeron were busy chatting about today.

We arrived at the temple shortly, and I was greeted by a tackle hug by Bloom. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" she told me while hugging me on the ground. "Heh, sorry about that" I said to her. We got up and walked over to the group. "How's Kiyoko?" Blossom asked. "Well about that…" then I started explaining. After I explained, everyone was in shock. "So she's going to marry Damion?!" Buttercup asked. "There's a probability, but I asked Bass and Lucifer to spy on them for the time being" I said. "Besides, they're demons, so then they can get through the portal without a problem" I explained.

After explaining to them, they were still in shock. "Who is this 'Kiyoko' child?" my mom asked. "Oh yeah, you passed away before Kiyoko was born, Kiyoko is the youngest child of Prince" Beat explained. Prince walked to the other side of where we were so he could be alone. "What happened to Tomika and Xavier Plutonium's child? What was her name?" my father asked. "You don't even remember her name?" Prince asked while coming back to us after spending time to himself. "Well…" Akihito said aka my dad. "Wow, I now know another reason why I don't like you" Prince said.

"My son, we said sorry remember?" Akihiko said. "When was I your fucking son?" Prince said, still giving them death glares. "Dad! Why are you being so mean to them? They did nothing to you!" Blossom said. "If you knew what they did to me, Butterfly, Sebastian, and Konan, you'll understand" Prince said. "I'm going out for a bit to release my anger. Don't follow me" Prince said. After a couple minutes, I saw rows of trees falling. Destroying nature, Butterfly would be mad at him if she was here.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"How about this dress?" I asked Dawn. I was wearing a Da Vinci 8376 wedding dress. "It doesn't suit you Milady" she replied. Then I changed out of it. "This one?" I asked. The dress I was currently wearing was a satin empire white ivory wedding dress. "Not that on either, Milady if it's alright with you, may I chose one for you?" she asked politely. "Go on ahead" I replied, "no need to ask permission". She stood up and bowed her head, then she left the room.

After a couple minutes, she brought a ivory/white satin tulle lace applique beading crystal, into our dressing room. "This was just put on the rack so I quickly took it because other people were charging for it" Dawn explained. "Thank you Dawn! You're the best!" I cheered, "I'll go put this on!" A couple minutes went by and I was finally finished changing. I walked towards Dawn to show her. "You look beautiful! It suits you because of your Lolita obsession" Dawn said. "Let's go pay for this and go home since we already have my wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, and Lolita dresses" I said, "Dawn would you like something?" I asked her.

"Nothing but your happiness Mistress" she replied. I smile then paid for the dress. I felt like people were staring at me but I shrugged it off. "Let's go Dawn" I said. Then we headed to a dark alley way and opened the portal and went through.

**Normal p.o.v**

As Dawn/Akira and Kiyoko go through the portal, little did Kiyoko know that Lucifer and Bass were following them. Meanwhile Akira/Dawn knew about this and kept quiet. "Do you think Damion would like it?" Kiyoko asked Dawn. "Of course he will. Let's wait until the ceremony to show him" she suggested. "I can surprise him! Good idea!" Kiyoko cheered. "Hmmm, what else should I surprise him with?" she mumbled to herself. As she was thinking of an idea, she accidentally bumped into Damion.

"Oh, sorry Damion, I should've been watching where I was going" she said to him. "It's alright love" he replied. "Dawn you're dismissed from your duty today, I shall watch over her for the rest of the day" he instructed. "Very well, have a good day Mistress Kiyoko and Master Damion" she said while bowing her head. "Shall we go to our room?" Damion suggested. "We shall, I'm a bit tired from what Dawn and I did today" Kiyoko replied. As they walk to their room, Lucifer was being held back by Bass so he wouldn't kill Damion.

"Dude! Calm down!" Bass whispered. "Just one broken limb please!" Lucifer whispered back. "No! We have to look around so we can see if there is anything that can help us, and we have to meet up with Akira in her room" Bass explained while whispering. "Ugh fine" he finally said. "Good let's go to Akira then" Bass said while walking silently.

**Damion's p.o.v**

I wonder how many Lolita dresses she has, I know it's a lot because Kiyoko and I were both carrying at least 4 bags per arm. "How many did you buy?" I asked her while walking to the room. "I don't actually know, I think I bought the whole store" she replied. "How about this, I'll buy you a Lolita store for your wedding present. How does that sound?" I asked, which I knew the answer to already. "Oh my GOSH! Yes please!" she replied while kissing my cheek. I love the way she says thank you. "Where's your wedding dress?" I asked. "It's a surprise, you'll have to wait until I walked down that aisle" she replied.

A couple minutes later, we arrived at our room. Since she was gone for a while I decided to redecorate our room. "I might've done a bit of redecorating" I said before letting her in. When she saw the room, she was grinning ear to ear. "I love it!" she squealed. Our room was like her room in her mansion _(Chapter 5: A Nightmare and a New Home)_. "Heh, that's good then. Anyway tomorrow, I was going to visit a couple people, you want to come with?" I asked. "Hmm, sure! But can we go to the park afterwards? I want to go for a walk" she asked. "Sure, we can do that" I said.

For a while we started chatting but Kiyoko was getting tired, and I know what happens if she doesn't get her sleep. "Shall we go to bed babe?" I asked her. She yawned and said, "Yes please, I am very tired. We ended up chatting so I didn't get to take a nap." She walks into our closet and changed. She walked out wearing a white sleepy lolita babydoll empire waist button down cotton dress sleepwear. I might be the luckiest guy alive! "I'm going to bed, please don't stay up too late, it's bad for you" she said while walking to bed, "Goodnight~" she quietly said and went to sleep. "Goodnight my Princess" I whispered softly.

I walked went to the closet and changed into my sleeping clothes and went to sleep hugging her waist.

**Normal p.o.v**

While that happened, Bass, Lucifer, and Akira/Dawn were still coming up for a plan for Kiyoko and how they're going to get her out of here.

"You sure we can't just take her back while she's sleeping?" Lucifer asked.

"No we can't, their room is heavily guarded, no one has gone through there when they're sleeping" Akira said.

"Hmm, I think we should head back to the temple and tell the rest about all this" Bass suggested.

"But I want to kill that son of a bitch" Lucifer whined.

"When the time comes, well we shall take our leave. Take care of yourself for the time being Akira" Bass said politely.

"Thanks see you later" she replied.

Akira opened a portal to the living where it is already nighttime. As they walked through it, they said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

"I still can't believe this!" Lucifer complained.

"It'll be over soon enough" Bass said.

The two men walked their way to the temple, but they didn't know that they were being followed. Unknown to this, they have showed the way to the temple to the mystery person. But they actually knew the person, but unaware of his/her presence. As they arrived at the temple, Bass and Lucifer noticed that everyone was already asleep, so they joined them in their slumber.

**Time Skip {the next morning}**

The family woke up at different times. The first to wake up was Bubbles, then Beat, Breezy, Buttercup, Blossom, etc. When everyone was awake, they realized that breakfast was already prepared.

"Who cooked this? It's delicious!" Buttercup said while taking a bite of the hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs, etc.

"Save some for us!" Brick yelled.

"Nah" Buttercup replied.

Everyone gave her a death stare.

"Alright fine!" she finally said.

"Thanks Starlight" Butch said.

"Don't call me that!" she said while throwing bread at him.

As everyone ate, the mystery being was pleased. After all, she made it for them. When she was done with her business, she left the temple unseen. But Prince can feel someone's presence. He shrugged it off because the aura already left the premises. She still remains a mystery to them and remains unknown.

**Damion's p.o.v**

It's morning already? I thought to myself as I sat up. I noticed that Kiyoko wasn't next to me. "Kiyoko? Kiyoko!" I said while panicking. "Opps, looks like I was too slow" I heard someone say while walking in the room. "Where were you?!" I asked. "I left so I can make you breakfast, you can bring it in now!" she said. Then a silver cart came in being pushed by a maid.

When she brought the cart in, she bowed and left the room. "I know that you like breakfast in bed, so I thought I'll bring you some" she said while looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you then" I said to her. She looked up with glee and brought the tray of food from the cart and put it on my lap. Then she opened the cover revealing; chocolate pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and finally bacon. "Have I ever told you that you're the best?" I asked. "Not until now" she replied with a smile. So I started eating the breakfast she prepared.

Eating the breakfast that she cooked was like being in heaven. Even though demons are forbidden to go there. Would be nice though. "You like it?" I heard her ask. "Like it? Love it!" I exclaimed, "But! Not as much as I love you though". She kissed my cheek and started to read a book, which I think my dad gave her. The book was called 'The School for Good and Evil'. I think she likes the book.

After a while, I was finally done with breakfast. "I'm going to go freshen up. You can go ahead and watch the television" I said while walking to the bathroom with my clothes. Then I can hear the 'Doctor Who' theme song playing. Heh, sounds like I got her addicted to it. "I LOVE YOU DAVID TENNANT" I heard her scream. "YOU LOVE ME MORE THOUGH!" I yelled so she can hear me through the door and the shower. "MAYBE, MAYBE NOT" she yelled back. I sighed and went into the shower.

After 10 minutes or more I was done. When I left the room, I notice that she was wearing a cotton pink ruffles sweet lolita dress. I think she got it yesterday. "You look cute" I complemented. "Why thank you, you look handsome like always" she complemented back. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Hmm, yeps" she said while grabbing her bunny purse. As I make a portal to the living, Dawn came in the room.

"Master Damion, your father is requesting you in his quarters" she said to me. "Aww, I thought we were going to visit people and go to the park…" Kiyoko said in disappointment. "I know, Dawn would you take her to the park?" I asked her. "Of course, shall we go Milady?" she asked Kiyoko. "….ok" she replied in a soft voice. As they walk out of the room I started to head to my father's quarters. I knocked on the door and I heard "come in". As I walked in, my father was still in his human form and he slowly turned around.

"My son, you do know that someone is spying on us for the Tsukino family, correct?" he asked me after turning around. "Well, actually, I have been feeling something like that around here" I answered. We continued our chat about this situation…

* * *

**_Brock: Thanks for reading!_**

**_Beat: And don't forget to leave suggestions and review!_**

**_Bass: It'll only take a minute or two! Promise!_**

**_LeBun: Til the next chapter!_**


	20. The Story Behind the Temple

_**Bubbles: Hey, has anyone seen Zara?**_

_**The RRB's: Who's Zara? o.o**_

_**Bubbles: That's her irl name and she's the one playing or acts out Kiyoko and LeBun, otherwise the author**_

_**Buttercup: She's in her room sulking**_

_**Brick: Why?**_

_**Buttercup: Appearently she only received one review out of all her chapter's she's typed, but she's thankful to have at least one or two follows and favorites on this**_

_**Blossom: Thank you CrazyYandereGirl and litterry for following and favoriting the story!**_

_**Bubbles: And thank you mastaba528 for reviewing!**_

_**Butch: Well she can do better -.-"**_

_**Buttercup: ...Butch run...**_

_**Butch: Why you don't scare me**_

_**Boomer: Turn around**_

_**Lebun/Zara: Butch...**_

_**Ppg's: Anyway! She does not own the PowerPuff Girls or the Rrb's! She only owns the plot, setting, and her amazing oc's! Except for Bass, Beat, Brock, Butterfly, Bloom, and Breezy, they belong to Jimmz189 on YouTube!**_

_**Boomer&Brick: On with the story!**_

* * *

**Satan's p.o.v**

"So after your marriage, we can use her to lure the angels out of hiding and destroy them" I explained. "But, wouldn't Kiyoko be mad about this plan?" Damion asked. "Unless we erase her memory" I continued. "If you say so…" he said, "may I be excused? I told Kiyoko that we would meet some people and go to the park together today". "You're excused" I said. As my son left I called my best spy, 'Butterfly Tsukino'. "Butterfly! Come in here!" I called. She enters my room.

"Yes Master?" she asked. "Did they believe you? After I sent my niece to 'kill' you?" I asked. "Yes, especially Kiyoko, I still can't believe I had to lie to my family members…" she replied. "Don't worry my dear, they'll understand" I said. "Are they still alive?" she asked out of nowhere. "You mean, Sebastian, Konan, and Chelsea? Of course they're alive, although they tried to escape. So I had to put them in cages" I replied. "Cages?" she asked. "Just take your leave or else I won't return your children and Kiyoko's memories" I threatened. "Yes Master" she replied then quickly left the room.

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

Ugh, I hate him. I still can't believe that I had to pretend! If I'm doing it for my children, they'll understand I hope. I walked out of Satan's quarters and went to my room. I'm still surprised that I was able to escape my family's temple without being caught. Even Prince's radius he still wasn't able to sense me, now that's rare. I accidentally bumped into someone because I wasn't looking. "Oh I'm sorry" I heard the female say. "No, I should've been looking where I was going, sorry" I said. I stood up and helped her. Then, I quickly realized who it was. "Sorry I have to go, I'm in a rush" I said to her.

I quickly sped walked. As I turned to a corner, I stopped to take a deep breath. That was close. Akira/Dawn almost saw me. If she found out who I was, Satan would kill me and not let my children go, and let Kiyoko have her memories back. Also, I need Satan to help me with Kiyoko or else she'll be a sacrifice…

**Akira/Dawn's p.o.v**

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said. I accidentally bumped into a female at the castle on my way back from the park with Kiyoko. She was already in her room taking her afternoon nap. If she doesn't take her nap, she'll be cranky. And you know what happens when she doesn't get her sleep. "No, I should've been looking where I was going, sorry" she said to me as she helped me up. "Sorry I have to go, I'm in a rush" she said, then she was gone from my sight. I wonder who she was. She did look familiar.

As I walk to my quarters, I noticed Damion was coming my way from his father's quarters. "Where's Kiyoko?" he asked when I was in his sight. "In her room taking her afternoon nap, you know how she gets without it" I explained. "Thanks Dawn, you may go to your quarters and rest if you'd like" he said. "Thank you Master Damion, I shall take my leave, if you need me just call" I said. I bowed my head and left to my quarters.

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

After an hour or so, I left to go on a mission that Satan assigned me on. I have to spy on the Tsukino again, and this time, I have to make sure that I can find the traitor that's helping them out while working in the castle. Even though I know that it's Akira working as Dawn. We're on the same mission but for different people. "Butterfly, are you heading out already?" I heard my partner ask. "Yeah, how about you Libitina?" I asked her. "Ready to go when you are" she replied. Libitina makes a portal to the living and we walk through it.

"So where's their temple?" she asked. "Just follow me" I said. Something about her makes me feel off. I'm going to do some research when we're done with this mission. After walking in the woods for a couple minutes, I sensed a barrier. "Stop" I said. "Why? What happened?" she asked. "There's a barrier" I explained, "I'll cast a spell on us so we won't be detected."

In a minute or two, we were covered with a green aura that was coming from me. "You ready?" I asked her. "Whenever you are" she replied. Then we walked through the barrier without a problem. "Let's go" I said. We continued our journey to the temple of the Tsukino's.

**Prince's p.o.v**

I suddenly felt an aura that I thought was Butterfly's, but I then remembered that she…passed away. So it couldn't be hers. But then I felt another aura but it suddenly disappeared. "Starlight! Put me down!" I heard Butch yell. Ugh, those two always fight whenever they have a chance. "Sorry Butch! I Told her to! It's for her training!" Bass yelled. "Ok Buttercup, you can put him down now" he said. "Buttercup, do you think you can make vines look like dummies so Butch can practice on his aim on them?" I asked her. "Sure" she replied. Then 5 dummies appeared.

"Butch, you know what to do" I said to him. He hits every target but one. "Starlight! Make it stay still dammit!" Butch yelled out of anger. "Nah, remember? It's for your training" she replied while sticking her tongue out. "Heh that's my Star" Bass said. "And your my teacher" she replied. I swear, I saw a rock fly by me and hit Bass.

"Butch! You ok Bass?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that was a hard throw Butch, calm yourself" Bass said.

"Butch are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"Don't EVER call my Buttercup your 'Star'! Got it?" he threatened.

"Ok jeez, calm down" Bass replied.

"Buttercup, can you take Bass back to the temple and see if his skull is intact" I asked.

"Alright, Butch watch your attitude!" Buttercup yelled.

"So you're the jealous type?" I asked him while Bass and Buttercup fly to the temple.

"I don't get it, how come she doesn't get mad when we calls her a nickname!" he said while punching a nearby tree.

"Why don't you earn it like he did?" I asked him.

"Earn it?" he asked while looking at me.

"Yeah, and here's what you can do…"

**Bass's p.o.v**

"Sorry about that" Buttercup apologized.

"It's ok, I should've seen that one coming" I said while walking back to the temple with her.

"So what's up with this temple anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh the temple, that temple actually helped start our family, the Tsukino's" I explained.

"Can you tell me more?" she asked.

"Sure" I replied.

_(I'll tell you guys in a flashback and story form)_

_**Flashback {The beginning of the Tsukino's generations ago}**_

**Normal/Story teller p.o.v**

_It was a long fall day in Orova. Orova was the name of the town before it got changed to Townsville. In Orova, there lives a male sacrifice and a regular human female. They have yet to meet, yet they continue that for years to come. Until one day, the girl stumbled upon a temple that was doing a ritual to prevent any evil harm to come to the village. She got curious and walked towards the ritual table when the Lynceus left. A Lynceus in this story is a magic castor._

_She walked to the table to see a boy in pain. "Are you ok?" she asks him. "I'm alright I think, even though they sealed something inside me" he replied. "Whose there?" the Lyncues called out. "Don't hurt her please" the boy pleaded. "Very well, but she has to take her leave" he replied. "I'm sorry, but you have to go" the boy said. "I'll come back" the girl whispered as she walks away._

_Every day the girl would visit the boy, and every time she visited, she brought the boy these items; a storybook, shrimp wontons, and takoyaki's. (Takoyaki's are octopus dumplings from Japan). The girl would always hide whenever the Lyncues came by, so she was never found out. Over the years that the girl came, the boy fell for her, also the girl was falling for him. "Dae-Hyun, we will start the ritual when the dawn comes" the Lyncues said, "After that you will be free to roam". As he said that he left the room where Dae-Hyun and Cho-Hee were in, but remained in the temple._

"_You hear that? You're going to be able to roam free!" the girl exclaimed. "Yeah…sure" the boy replied. "Cho-Hee listen to me, this might be the last time I'll see you" Dae-Hyun started, "so is it ok if we do it just once?" he asked. "I'm not sure" Cho-Hee replied. "We're both 19 Cho-Hee, it'll be alright" he said. "Alright, but we have to go somewhere that they won't see or hear us" she replied. "Ankoro! I'll be on the lowest level in the temple so I can be alone. Don't come after me!" Dae-Hyun yelled out. "As you wish! But be back before dawn" he yelled back._

"_Follow me Cho-Hee" Dae-Hyun commanded. They make their way to the lowest level of the temple through the spiral stairs in the middle of it. As they arrived, they entered a room with candles already burning. "You ready?" Dae-Hyun asked while blushing. "…..I guess" she replied. (You should know what they're about to do)._

_After they had 'that' it was almost dawn. "Cho-Hee remember this, I Love You with all my heart and I'll protect you always" Dae-Hyun said as he kissed her lips. "Do you have to leave?" she asked while shedding a tear. "I'm sorry, but promise me that you'll take care of the baby?" he asked with a worried look. "I promise, but what will we name him/her?" she asks. "If the baby is a girl name her Mamiko, but if the baby is a boy name him Hikaru" he said as he puts his robe that he was wearing before 'that' happened._

"_I Love You, and I'll go first" the girl said after she was changing. "I…Love You and please stay alive" Dae-Hyun requested. "Don't worry I will" she said as she walks out the room and make her way out of the temple. "Dae-Hyun! Are you still down there? It's almost dawn and the other Lyncues's are here!" Ankoro yelled. "Coming!" he yelled back. He wonders if the girl made her way out without being caught._

_As Dae-Hyun walks to the main floor of the temple, the Lyncues's get ready. "Please lay here Dae-Hyun, and thank you for sacrificing yourself" Ankoro thanked him. Dae-Hyun makes his way to the table, he noticed Cho-Hee in the background looking at him. Then the ritual started._

_After they chanted words, a demon and an angel emerged from his body. When they emerged, Dae-Hyun was in pain and blood was coming from his mouth. With the remaining energy he had, he looked at Cho-Hee who was still there and gave her a small smile, then he died. The angel and demon were affected by this and attacked the Lyncues's. Although the angel was supposed to be a caring being, she killed the ones who harmed her creator and master._

"_Cho-Hee come here" the angel said with blood on her hands. "You will be blest with a son and a daughter, an angel and a demon, but in order for you to be blessed you have to remain here until they are born" the angel explained. "I will protect you while the she-demon hunts down intruders". As the months went by, it was time to give birth._

_After the birth of the twins, Cho-Hee's body was in pain and couldn't last any longer. "Cho-Hee you did your best, so now be free with Dae-Hyun, and the demon and I shall watch over your children" the angel said. "T…t…thank y..you" she said quietly and passed away. Years went by and a new family was created, the Tsukino's. Because back then it was forbidden for humans to have a sexual intercourse with a sacrifice, and to ever fall in love with one. That is why the angel requested that she stays in the temple where she will be safe from executioner's._

_The Tsukino family became the most feared in the land. But then the world changed because of them. Mamiko and Hikaru, their love for their parents gave them the strength to change the world for the better. As the years passed by, the angel and demon separated. The angel resided in heaven, and the demon went to the pits of hell. Everyone was at peace, and it was all because of a meeting of a human and a sacrifice._

_But then everything went under. Satan tried to rule over hell, heaven and the living world. The twins managed to seal him away and send him back to hell where he belonged. But then every now and then a demon would escape and they would have to do a ritual. Ever since that kept on happening, they made a spell so that the demons can only enter the living world through the temple, but it requires a pure gem crystal. Generations passed, and the crystal became corrupted demons can spawn anywhere around the world. So it was up to the Tsukino's to protect the gem from negative thought of the world. But if the gem were to be filled with pure hatred and or negativity, a human that possesses the blood of an angel or a bloodline to a demon, they would have to sacrifice themselves to purify the gem._

_(The story/flash back will make since over the chapters, so please bare with me)_

_**End of Flashback {2/14/14}**_

**Bass's p.o.v**

"So that's the story" I finished.

"But then who was protecting the temple when everyone was doing their own thing?" she asks.

"Akira at night, and Yuuki during the day" I answered.

"That's why we rarely see Akira during nightfall, but who is Yuuki?" she asked.

"Yuuki is an angel, and she's also Kiyoko's maid, but I don't think you'll see her that often" I answered.

We were already walking up the steps on the temple. _(The temple looked like an Aztec temple)_ I hope Butch will forgive me for calling Buttercup my 'Star'. I guess he is the jealous type. As I think about the story, something seems off. The gender of the demon and angel were included, but their names weren't included when our parents or grandparents told us the story of the temple. If they knew the names of the angel and the she-demon, it could be a clue on how to resurrect them or find them so they can help us with this situation...

* * *

_**Bass: I'm surprised Butch survived that o.o**_

_**Beat&Brock: Us too**_

_**LeBun: I need him for the story**_

_**Butch: I found out that I'm her favorite Rrb character!**_

_**Butterfly: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Breezy: Don't forget to neither favorite, follow, or review!**_

_**Bloom: It'll only take a minute or two, promise!**_

_**Butch: Til the next chapter!**_

_**LeBun: I'm still mad at you Butch -.-"**_

_**Butch: *Hides behind Buttercup***_


	21. Problamatic or No?

_**LeBun: Welcome back to Falling Angels and Rising Demons!**_

_**Bubbles: Thank you for the amount of views for this story!**_

_**Buttercup: Over 1000!**_

_**Butch: You still sad about not getting a lot of view, follows, or favorites?**_

_**Bubbles: Really Butch?**_

**_LeBun: *goes back in a corner*_**

**_Lucifer: Butch just stay outside_**

**_Butch: And if I don't want to?_**

**_Damion: *drags Butch out of the room*_**

**_Butch: I DON'T WANT TO THOUGH!_**

**_Buttercup: Don't make me come over there! *starts walking towards Butch*_**

**_Butch: GET ME OUT OF HERE_**

**_LeBun: Let it go BC...and thank you Guest for making me feel better. Just that one person :3 Anyway Akira, Libitina, and Bubbles, take it away!_**

**_Akira: Strong vocab words are used_**

**_Libitina: She does not own the Ppg's or the Rrb's. She only owns her oc's and the story line_**

**_Bubbles: Please enjoy! And on with the story!_**

* * *

**Prince's p.o.v**

"So do you understand on what your part of the plan is?" I asked Butch.

"Yeps" he replied.

"Let's go" I said.

We walk to the temple where Bass and Buttercup were. "Bass you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine" he answered while talking to Buttercup again. "Brick c'mere!" Butch called Brick walks to his raven haired brother. Butch starts whispering to Brick what I told him to do. "Got it?" Butch asked to his blood-red eyed brother. "Yo Buttercup can you help me with something?" Brick asked. "Yeah sure, what do you need me for?" Buttercup asked. "Can you make vine dummies yet? I need it for fire practice" Brick explained.

"Yeah sure, is 5 of them good?" she asked. "Yeah" Brick replied. I can already tell, he's going to regret this later on. He lights 4 of them. But then he misses on purpose and hits Buttercup with a fire bullet. "Brick!" Butch said. Butch puts out the fire on Buttercup's shirt. "Sorry BC, it was an accident I swear!" Brick said according to the plan. "It's ok, I'm going to go change then" she said as she walks over to Breezy and asks her for a shirt.

"How'd I do Butch?" Brick asked. "Thanks man, couldn't have done it without you" Butch said. "I'm gonna go back to training with Blossom and Bloom" Brick said while walking away. "Hey Butch, thanks for putting the fire out on my shirt" Buttercup said, "you can call me Starlight if you'd like but you still have to earn the right to touch me though" she said.

Butch looked at me and mouthed the word 'thanks'. Heh, looks like I'll bless him first. After all, he does what he's supposed to, and he's patient towards Buttercup, over-protective too. "Yo Butch come here! I have something to tell you" I said to him calling him over. "You needed me?" he said while walking to me. "Butch, now listen very carefully, I will only say this once, I will allow you to mate with Buttercup but you cannot sleep with her or marry her until she graduates" I told him. "Y-y-you're serious sir?" he said while stuttering. I nodded my head in a 'yes' motion. He suddenly hugged me and everyone started to stare at us….

**Normal p.o.v**

"Sounds like Prince already blessed one of the guys" Libitina said. Butterfly just stared at her family, then a tears were streaming down her face. "You know Butterfly, if you really miss them, why don't you just go say hi? I won't tell Satan or Damion…" she said. "No, I can't he's going to find out anyway. And if I do go say hi and if I just went there to hug them, Kiyoko might be a sacrifice" Butterfly said. "A sacrifice?" Libitina questioned. "You want me to explain it?" she asked her. "Yes please" Libitina answered.

_(Every time that someone asks to explain it, or wants to explain something, I'm going to do it in a flashback/story form or in someone's point of view, if you don't like it please tell me so I can change it)_

**Flashback {The last sacrifice that Mamiko and Hikaru did generations ago}**

**Mamiko's p.o.v**

"My dear sister, do we have to use the little boy to purify the gem? I don't want to hurt the poor boy" my brother Hikaru said. My brother had the brightest white pearl eyes, short onyx hair, and he wore a black kimono. "I'm sorry my brother but we have to in order for demons to escape hell" I said to him. I had silver white hair, dark black eyes, and a white kimono with a . He had the saddest face that I have ever seen. "It's ok Mister! My parents said that I was doing a proud thing, and that I am very happy that I can sacrifice myself to protect earth!" the boy cheered. He looked so happy to be sacrificed.

"Shall we start the ritual? It's not too late to back out ermm…." I said. "Damion miss" he replied. "Damion, thank you for sacrificing yourself, not many people can do that. And from the first sacrificial human to the last, I will always think of you the purest one and the sweetest one among them all" I said to him shedding a tear. "Miss Tsukino, may we start?" Damion asked. "Of course, Hikaru?" I asked wiping the tear away. "Ready whenever you are" he answered. Then we started the ritual.

As we were close to the end, the Damion gave us a faint smile. When we were finished chanting, we had to cut him but neither of us had the courage to cut him. So instead, he took the knife out of Hikaru's hands, and with the last of his energy he cut his throat open and he bled. My brother and I mourned for days. But at least in the end the gem was purified once again, and that he…he smiled in the end until his last dying breath. Even though Damion had a short life, he was happy to sacrifice himself…

**End of Flashback {present time}**

**Libitina's p.o.v**

"I don't want my husband to do that to my daughter, so I begged for Satan that if he frees his demons among the living that he'll make sure that sacrifices won't have to be made anymore…." Butterfly explained. "But in order for the Tsukino's to purify the gem forever, doesn't Satan have to give up his blood?" I asked. She nodded in a yes motion. "We can't we go against him then?" I asked. Then she shot me a did-you-just-really-ask-that look at me. "Well sorry for asking" I said. We kept on watching their every move, but they didn't seem to notice us.

**Brock's p.o.v**

I could've sworn that I felt someone's presence on the temple premises…oh well. "Prince! Come here! It's dinner time!" I yelled. Butch made a stone table that was able to fit all of us. He even made chairs for us to sit on. "Thanks Butch" Buttercup thanked him. "No problem Starlight" he said. The girls later then place the plates and utensils down on the table after Beat and Bass put a table cloth on it. "Brock! Can you please bring the food?" I heard my wife Bloom ask. "Sure honey" I walk to the kitchen that Prince created out of quarts, and I grabbed the cart filled with food.

As I walked the cart to the make-shift table that Butch made, and I noticed that Prince wasn't at the table yet. "Where's Prince?" I asked. "He's in his usual spot in the temple" Breezy answered. "I'll bring some food over to him. Where's his plate?" I asked while looking around. Bass handed me Prince's plate. "Here" he said while giving it to me. "Thanks" I said as I put food on it. I walk over to Prince and tried handing him his food. Then I just sat next to him on the ledge.

"You have to eat something Prince" I said while putting the plate of food next to him.

"I don't want to" he replied in a mere mumble.

"You know your children and Butterfly wouldn't want this" I said to him.

"I know but I feel useless, I don't know what happened to Sebastian, Konan, or Chelsea" he started.

"Kiyoko was captured with her memory erased somehow, and Butterfly….well she's not here, I don't know what to do anymore" he said while itching his head/hair.

"Dude, calm down" I said.

"What about the gem?" he asked to change the subject.

"Still pure a bit" I said.

"We need to do the ritual, but then I don't want Kiyoko to die" he said while looking at the night sky that was just arriving.

"I know, but then we need Satan's blood" I said after I sighed.

Then Prince grabs his food and starts eating.

"I'm going to go back, come join us when you're done" I said as I stood up and went back to the table.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

"LET ME SLEEP GODDAMMIT!" I yelled. I was woken up from my nap that I really needed, and it looks like Damion rescheduled the meeting and going to the park for tomorrow. "I-I-I'm sorry Mistress Kiyoko, Satan has requested you" a maid by the name of Kikari said. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I NEED MY GODDAMN SLEEP!" I yelled, then I threw my pillow at her. "Mistress Kiyoko are you ok?" my personal maid Dawn asked.

"KIKARI FUCKING WOKE ME UP" I screamed. "Kikari, you're excused, I'll handle this" Dawn said. Kikari quickly left the room, I guess she was scared. "Mistress would you like chocolate?" she asked me. "Chocolate? YES PLEASEEEEE" I replied. She hands me a box of pocky. "Thanks Dawn" I cheerfully said. "Please get prepared Mistress" she said to me. "Ok!" I said. She closes the door and waits for me outside my room.

I walk to my closet, got a Lolita dress, and I went to the bathroom to change. I know that Damion thinks that I lost my memory, and so after I ate, I threw up the food. So actually I still have all my memory. I know that Dawn is Akira and the people I met in the store were Bass, Brock, Aeron, and Lucifer. All I have to do is keep up this act until they tell me their plan. "Mistress are you ok?" I heard Dawn ask. "Just a minute!" I yelled back.

After a couple minutes, I was finally prepared. I walked out of my bathroom, and I make my way out of my room. But then the door opened before I could reach it and got hit by it. "Kiyoko? I am so sorry!" I heard Damion say. "It's ok" I said rubbing my forehead. "Are you going to my father's quarters?" he asked me. "Yes, why?" I replied. "Oh ok, wanna go there together?" he asked. I thought about it. "Sure!" I cheered. "Dawn, you may take your leave" Damion said to her. She bows then walks away.

**Breezy's p.o.v**

Brock makes his way over to the table. "Is he ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, we talked about the ritual and how he doesn't want to sacrifice Kiyoko to purify it" he said. "I still can't believe that though, you have to sacrifice a child with a pure heart, and born with blood of an angel or a bloodline of a demon to purify the gem…" Bloom said. "I'm sorry that you girls have to get involved with this…" Bass said in his ever deep voice. "When was the last time you guys purified the gems anyway?" Blossom asked while taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"The last time was probably when Mamkio and Hikaru last did it. Apparently, the last child that they sacrificed was so pure that it lasted this long." Bass answered. "What was the child's name?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know if you want that answer" Brock said. "We kinda do" Aeron answered while drinking his water. "You sure?" Beat said. They nodded their heads. "I'll say it" Bass started, "it was Damion". Everyone just stared at him. "You're kidding right?" Lucifer asked. "I wish" I answered. "Then why is he Satan's son if he's so pure?" Buttercup asked. "We don't actually know ourselves" I said. Ever since the news, the rest of dinner was quiet. "I'm going to sleep" I said to break the silence. "Goodnight" everyone said in unison.

**Damion p.o.v**

Kiyoko and I were making our way to my father's room. Apparently there was something he wants to change. After a minute or so we made it to his room in this giant castle. "Father? May we come in?" I asked while knocking. "Come in" I heard him say. I opened the door for Kiyoko and I, then we walked in. When we entered his room and closed the door behind us, he said "About the wedding ceremony..."

* * *

**_Damion: Cliffhanger much?_**

**_LeBun: I ran out of ideas for it_**

**_Damion: I'm still marrying you right?_**

**_Lucifer&Aeron: *tackles Damion and starts fighting each other*_**

**_LeBun: Should I add Dexter, Mitch, and Taka-Chan girls?_**

**_Rrb's: Who are they?_**

**_Ppg's: No one..._**

**_Buttercup: Add them though!_**

**_LeBun: I'm still thinking about it_**

**_Bubbles: Can we play truth or dare?_**

**_LeBun: Sure!_**

**_Beat: Thanks for reading!_**

**_Bass: If you have any ideas don't be afraid to type them!  
_**

**_Brock: It'll take a minute or two! Promise!_**

**_Prince: Until the next chapter!_**

**_Everyone: Bye~!_**


	22. An Invitation and Explanation

_**LeBun: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been busy. **__**Anyway, there's going to be quite an explanation at the bottom, make sure you read it!**_

_**Akira: By the way, it's almost at the end of the story**_

_**Everyone but Akira and LeBun: What?!**_

_**Akira: You didn't know?**_

_**LeBun: Spoiler much?**_

_**Akira: Sowwie**_

**_LeBun: Anyway, Yuuki would you like to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Yuuki: Sure, she does not own the Ppg's or the Rrb's, only her oc's and story line_**

**_LeBun: Strong language might be used_**

**_Everyone: On with the story!_**

* * *

**Satan's p.o.v**

"About the wedding ceremony, it has to be post-ponded to the 20th. Something has come up. Forgive me" I said to the two teens in front of me. "You sure father?" Damion my son asked. I nodded my head in a yes motion. "It is something that we can help you with?" Kiyoko asked. "No my daughter-in-law. Damion I suggest you keep a close eye on Kiyoko, until the wedding" I insisted. "Alright, anything else?" he asked. "No, that is all, have a pleasant sleep you two. After all you are visiting people late at night. Correct?" I asked. "Yes father, take care" Damion said. They both bowed their heads and left my quarters.

**Mimi's p.o.v**

"Lucifer, Aeron, focus!" I said. Parker, Christian and I were training Lucifer and Aeron. "We're trying!" they said. Lucifer and Aeron have to learn how to control their demonic powers and they have to transform before anything else. I'm surprised I'm related to these idiots. "Yes!" I heard Lucifer cheer. He was covered in a black aura and started transforming. He wore; black steampunk goggles which laid on his head, a dark alizarin crimson steampunk grim long trench coat jacket gothic victorian vintage, jet black skinny jeans, dark alizarin crimson funtasma walker imperial commander boots, he grew black satan horns _(A/N try to think of Maleficent's horns in the movie)_, fangs, and he didn't need to wear glasses anymore since he tranformed he has 20/20 vision. "Cool!" I said.

Then Aeron transformed. He wore; a dark copper lip service gentlemens cutaway jacket rocker steampunk coat, onyx skinny jeans, dark copper boots, grew copper satan horns, and fangs. There's something missing from both of them though. "Wait…where's our weapons?" Lucifer asked. Oh yeah weapons! "Try thinking of a weapon" Christian suggested. It took about 5-10 minutes or so and then three weapons appeared. One was a demon shangfang bao jian sword and the other was two steampunk guns. "Try to grab them, if it shocks you, it's not for you" Parker said.

Aeron tried the guns, but it shocked him, so he went for the sword. "I got the guns!" Lucifer said while grabbing for them. "Unlimited ammo too!" he cheered. "Never used a sword before" Aeron said. "After you learn how to control your elements, we'll teach you how to fight with your weapons, we're switching today." I said to them. "POWERPUFFS, ROWDYRUFFS, AND AERON! SWITCH TEACHERS! ONE PER TEACHER!" Prince boomed. Couple minutes later, they switched. Apparently everyone switched areas too. I walked towards Prince who was paired up with Lucifer. "Hey Prince, can I go search around the forest to see if there's anything that can help us?" I asked. "Sure go ahead" he answered, then I walked away.

_**Time Skip {When Kiyoko and Damion visit, late at night when they're done training for the day}**_

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Finally! I get to see how my family is doing! Damion and I were heading to the temple in the forest where my family was after we walked through the portal to the living. Night was starting to rise, and we finally arrived. We both walked up the stairs and Damion greeted them. "Hi everyone!" Damion greeted. They all turned their heads and looked our way, and I still have to act like I don't know them still. I hid behind Damion so they couldn't see me. "DAMION!" they yelled. I stepped out from behind him to see them. "K-K-Kiyoko?" I heard my dad ask. "Damion? Who's that?" I asked innocently. "A _friend _of mine" he answered. They started talking so I went to a quite spot in the temple, sat down, looked at the stars, and started singing.

_I wonder when it was that I didn't want to let go of the flickering light in my heart.  
Even if I take the long way, even if I trip,  
It is always, always shining here_

_The sound of the bell I heard faraway was a bit lonely,  
And made me a bit stronger, and this time I jump up higher._

_That reality that just repeats and the countless wishes on stars  
Cannot win against these feelings that I should aim for the tomorrow I found._

_It doesn't matter if this world that opened in front of me is just a dream  
Even if I continue to wander, it will echo strongly and deep in my heart, forever and ever._

_Ever since the night that I threw away the childish ribbon, the dream that I saw was _  
_Me having spent ideal days in a town that sparkled._

_I just kept searching for wings in order to aim for a place I would not be hurt,  
But it would OK if I had just one thing protecting my back._

_It's all right to color this world little by little gracefully with your colors, just how you wish.  
The colors of smiles and chance meetings will change even more and more._

_Without an answer, it aims for something,  
But it's not pretty and clean, so it's not able to give up,  
I continue to believe that I am surely similar to this world._

_It's OK not to fear the future you see through your new tears.  
The pain in your heart and the scenery you searched for will surely, surely overlap._

_Without limits  
It doesn't matter if this world that opened in front of me  
Is just a dream.  
Even if I continue to wander,  
It will echo strongly and deep in my heart, forever and ever._

_Forever, forever echoing..._

_Softly, softly shining..._

After I was done, I heard people clapping. "You have a pretty voice Kiyoko" I heard Breezy say. I stood up and turned around.I still has to act like she doesn't know them. "Was I that loud?" I asked. "No sweetheart, we heard you sing so we stopped talking so we can listen to your pretty voice" my aunt Bloom answer. "Encore!" I heard the Barlett boy's say aka the Rowdies. "Can we hear another song love?" I heard Damion ask. "Any suggestions?" I asked shyly. "Hazy Moon!" Boomer cheered. "Happy Song!" Beat said. "Teru Jealousy!" Butch said. So I started singing.

After I sang all their suggestions, I walked next to Damion. "I have an invitation for all of you, even you my dear cousin" he said in a sly voice. He pulled out an invitation from his pocket. "A wedding invite?" Prince said grabbing it from his hand and reading it out loud. "For Damion and….K-Kiyoko" he stuttered. "Don't be late for the wedding now Tsukino" Damion said while walking towards them. I glanced at Lucifer and Aeron, they were giving Damion death glares when he wasn't paying attention to them. I gave the two a small smile and they stopped.

After a while, Damion introduced me to everyone, which I already knew who they were. "Well my dear fiancé and I need to take our leave now, you know how she gets, ta-ta!" Damion said while walking out of the temple. I followed him after I glanced at my family's sad faces. Just wait a little longer everyone. I promise this will be all over.

**Prince's p.o.v**

I cannot believe this. Kiyoko is getting married. After Kiyoko and Damion left, I started to cry. "Prince? Are you crying?" I heard my step-daughter Bubbles ask. "How couldn't he? He just saw his youngest daughter, who probably doesn't recognize him, with a boy we don't like, and her future husband" Buttercup answered. I still cried. "Alright, everyone! Get some shut eye! Tomorrow we'll start training like Kiyoko might die tomorrow if we don't train fast enough!" Bass commanded. Everyone went to their sleeping spots and went to bed, except for Bass and I. "Prince, don't push yourself too hard, after all we're doing this for Kiyoko. Please get some sleep and I'll get first watch since Akira is spying on Satan for us, and Yuuki is somewhere" Bass said after patting my back. I stopped crying and went to my sleeping area and went to sleep.

_**Time Skip {2/19/14}**_

**Normal p.o.v**

One more day until the wedding. The Tsukino's, Barlett's, and Hibaki are training very hard. Kiyoko and Damion are doing a last minute check-up on the wedding event. Mimi went somewhere. Akira and Yuuki are together and they're trying to figure out a plan to ruin Satan's plan before it's too late. Satan is preparing his demon army. Butterfly and Libitina are still spying on the ones who are at the temple. Sebastian, Konan, and Chelsea are still held captive.

It is only 12:23 pm, and they finally finished training. "Who's ready?" Beat asked. "We are!" everyone who was at the temple cheered. "So what's the plan?" Brick asked. "Well, during the wedding, the kids _(Vince, Alex, Jack, Beatrice, and Betty)_ are going to find out if Satan has a plan after this. Brock will go with them. Tsukino's will stay at the wedding, you too PowerPuff's. Rowdies and Aeron, we need you 5 to storm in when the priest asks if anyone objects the marriage. Then we can start fighting the demons when they show themselves, and make sure Kiyoko doesn't go back to the castle" Prince explained. Then he starts explaining plan B just in case.

Meanwhile in the hell castle with Satan and Damion. "So during the wedding the Tsukino's will probably storm in, so then I need you to take Kiyoko back to the hell castle and go where her older siblings are. Make sure they're still in their cages before anything else. Also bring Butterfly with you" Satan explained. "Alright father" Damion agreed. Then they started talking about the plan where they're going to rule over hell, heaven, and the living world. But on the other side of the door between Satan's quarters and the hall way are Akira, Yuuki, and Kammi. Kammi has been with Yuuki the whole time.

"So that's what they're planning" Yuuki whispered. "I guess it was a good thing we came back. After all, we are duty-bound to help the Tsukino's till the end of their linage" Akira said. Then Kammi ran away from them, and started running to Kiyoko's room. "Where is she going?" Yuuki asked. "Probably to Kiyoko" Akria answered. "It's been awhile hasn't it? Ever since we were summoned out of Master Dae-Hyun's body and became the angel and she-demon to protect the balance of good and evil huh?" Yuuki said. Akira agreed.

Yuuki is the angel and Akira was the she-demon, who emerged from Dae-Hyun's body. No-one knows who they are, except for Kiyoko, who they think has the spirit of the goddess and god of heaven and hell, otherwise known as Mamiko and Hikaru inside her. Before they died, they sealed themselves inside Mamkio's child and it's linage, they both waited for generations to be awakened. Yuuki and Akira thinks that if Kiyoko were to be provoked, or to be hurt, or at the edge between death and the living, Mamiko and Hikaru will be awakened, they will bring the demons where they belonged,and seal Satan away for good.

Yuuki and Akira emerged from their slumber after Kiyoko was born. They both knew that, one day Kiyoko will be able to awaken the children of Cho-Hee and Dae-Hyun and save the world and its balance. So all they have to do is make sure that Kiyoko doesn't get badly hurt and for them to wait this out. After the two went their separate ways, Yuuki warned every angel to beware of demons, and to go into hiding before the 20th.

Hours pass in heaven, hell, and the living world. Night fall came and everyone was prepared for the day Satan prevails and heaven will be no-more. Or the day of Satan's end and a start of a new beginning. Little did anyone know that one life could not be saved, therefore that life gave up it's own soul to save many.

* * *

**_LeBun: I feel like I rushed this chapter_**

**_Beat: Probably_**

**_Bubbles: I don't want it to end!_**

**_LeBun: Don't worry, I'm already planning the second story, and before this one ends, there's going to be a plot twist, and probably a cliffhanger_**

**_Blossom: Plot twist?_**

**_Buttercup: What was the first song that you sang?_**

**_LeBun: I'll tell you in the next chapter_**

**_Boomer: What's the plot twist going to be?_**

**_Akira: She's going t- *LeBun gave Akira a death glare* nevermind_**

**_Yuuki: I'm finally in the story!_**

**_Damion: See? I am going to marry her!_**

**_Prince: *Picks Damion up and throws him out the window*  
_**

**_LeBun: Thank you_**

**_Lucifer: Anyway, thanks for reading_**

**_Aeron: Till the next chapter!_**

**_LeBun: Again sorry for the lack of updating, everyday or two I'll try to update! Promise!_**

**_Akira: She also might make a story about how the Tsukino came to be, detail by detail_**

**_LeBun: You spoiler -.-"_**


	23. Beginning of an Ending

_**LeBun: Welp I'm not gonna say anything for this, anyone can do the disclaimer**_

_**Lucifer: Strong language is used**_

_**Ppg: She does not own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys, only her Oc's and the story line**_

_**Rrb: Please Enjoy!**_

_**Marie Sisters: On with the story!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Today is the wedding day. Otherwise the day where the world will lose its balance, or if humanity lives on. It's all up to the Tsukino's, Barlett's, and the Hibiki to solve this. Unless they get help from two spiritual beings, we will never know. The wedding is held in Townsville chapel, right below the center of the Hell Castle where Satan's minions wait for a command. "Mistress Kiyoko! Here is your bouquet of poppies and peonies that you ordered!" Akira cheerfully said as she gave them to her. "Ah, their marvelous! Splendid!" she said as she holds her bouquet.

Meanwhile in the sanctuary. "Whoa! Did Kiyoko plan all this?" Damion said as he looks around the sanctuary. The wedding theme was Victorian. Everything was neither white, light grey, or just plain gray. Only 2 hours until the wedding. The men were already prepared but the women were rushing to finish putting on their make-up. "Alright, everyone remembers what they're supposed to do right?" Prince asked as he walks in front of the doors to the main lobby. "Yeps" Butch answered. Everyone who was attending the wedding went inside the sanctuary and waited for everyone to settle down.

Brock and the kids are already in Hell searching the Hell castle for any clues or ways to help them. Kiyoko is getting ready to walk the aisle. And Satan is going to walk her down it because 'she doesn't know who her father is'. Akira and Yuuki take their places and wait to see it Mamiko and Hibaki reemerge from their slumber. Not only are Akira and Yuuki there, but so is Butterfly, Sebastian, Konan, Chelsea, and Libitina. Satan gave them permission to attend but once it's over they have to back to the dungeon inside their cages. Also, they were in the front so the Tsukino's won't notice them right away.

2 hours passed and the wedding begins…

**Butterfly's p.o.v**

I cannot believe this. My youngest daughter is getting married to a man who she doesn't love, and she doesn't have ANY of her memories. This is bad. Then I hear the traditional song 'Here Come The Bride' and I see my beautiful daughter wearing a ivory/white satin tulle lace applique beading crystal wedding dress. If only she knew who I was and I was with my family. But then I see Satan in his human form walking her down the aisle, poor Prince he always dreamed of giving is own daughters away, not him dreaming of another man doing it. I quickly look around and I see Prince's face filled with disgust, anger, and sadness. Which I understand.

I looked at Damion, who seems a bit anxious about this whole thing. Ugh, I wish I can throw this guy out the window or something. Kiyoko finally arrives next to _Damion_ and turns to do her vows. After all that and what not _(A/N I don't know how weddings go anymore, I haven't been one in ages!) _is was finally time to exchange the rings. After Damion puts Kiyoko's ring on her Kiyoko reached for his ring and threw it away. Everyone gasped.

"There's no way in HELL I'd marry you, you son of a bitch" Kiyoko said while crossing her arms. "K-K-Kiyoko? What do you mean?" Damion stuttered with a dumbfounded look. "I'm not that stupid Damion. I know you put memory loss powder in the food so I threw it up when I went to the bathroom. And as for the plan you and Satan were thinking about, Mamiko, Hibaki? Where are you?" Kiyoko asked while looking around. As soon as she asked that, two spiritual beings appeared.

**Mamiko's p.o.v**

"It's good to be back" Hibaki said as he materializes. "This place really changed, and so did _he_" I said with an angered tone. "M-Mamiko? H-H-Hibaki?" Damion stuttered. "Damion, you were the purest sacrifice! Why did you change? No wonder the gem was corrupted" Hibaki said. Our attire still remained the same and so did our looks. We haven't aged a bit. "Yuuki? Akira? Where are you? We are in need of your assistance once again" I called out. "Here we are" Yuuki said. "You two were the angel and the she-demon the whole time?" Bass asked in a confused tone. "We'll answer all your questions later" Akira said.

The five (Kiyoko, Akira, Yuuki, Hibaki, and I) were chanting words. "NO! This cannot HAPPEN!" we heard Satan shout. Then he showed his true self. No longer human looking but he looked like _HIM _but he has hands instead of claws. "Fuck off will ya?" Akira said as she summoned Barlog. Barlog charges towards Satan and pins him down. "No way in hell am I losing to this FAT ASS!" Satan yelled. Then he put Barlog on fire.

"BARLOG!" Akira screamed. She stopped chanting and summoned another familiar. While every runs out of the sanctuary. The Tsukino, Barlett, and Hibaki stayed. Then we see 5 children and a man in red run in. "Did we miss anything" the man asked. Then he looks at the 4 of us that were still chanting. Then we were randomly teleported to the Hell Castle deep in the dungeon. "Everyone will stay here, and my dear Kiyoko, you will come with me" Damion said putting her over his shoulders. "PUT ME DOWN" she screamed as she hits his back. Then they went up the spiral steps and vanished.

Even though my brother and I are spirits, we couldn't get out of the bars. "You two are Mamiko and Hibaki? And Yuuki and Akira are the angel and she-demon which helped start this family?" the man in dark green ask. "We'll explain" I said and did that. After we explained, they introduced themselves, and they were all shocked. "So what are we going to do? All power abilities are canceled inside here" Bloom asked.

**Hibaki's p.o.v**

"Hmm, we're going have to think of a plan before anything" I suggested. "Wait…has anyone seen Vince?" Bass asked. "Now that you mention it….VINCE!" Jack yelled. The family started to panic. Then we see Kiyoko running down the spiral stairs to our cell. "FUCK OFF DAMION" she screamed. Damion came downstairs, pried her off the bars, and brought her upstairs…again. "She's trying" Prince said in a mumble. "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO DO THAT!? LET ME GO KIKARI!" we heard a female scream.

The female was then thrown in the same cell as us and looked shocked. And apparently so did the rest of the family. "B-B-Butterfly?" Prince stuttered. "I-I'm sorry for lying…" she said in a mere mumble. Then Prince an up to her and hugged her. "Shhh, it's ok, just please don't do it again" he said while hugging her and brushing her hair. She silently sobbed in his arms while the rest of us were thinking of a plan.

**Damion's p.o.v**

"Kiyoko please stay still!" I said while holding her down on my bed. "Let me go DAMION!" she yelled. That's it. I kissed her on the lips until she was calm enough. A couple minutes went by until she did. "You calm?" I asked. She slightly blushed and nodded her head. All I have to do is kiss her more so she can fall under my trance.

_**A couple more kisses later…**_

"I-I-I love you Damion!" Kiyoko said before she kissed me again. Ugh, finally she's under my trance but just to make sure… "Kiyoko, you'll do anything for me right?" I asked her while holding her down still. "Of course! Why?" she answered while blushing. I chuckled. We undressed and we were about to start doing 'it'. "Kiyoko?" I heard a boy ask. "Vince?" she answered. Wait…what? In 4 seconds top I was thrown against a wall.

"Thanks Vince, I don't know how much longer I'd have to act" Kiyoko said while putting her clothes on. "Vince clean your nose, you have a nosebleed" she giggled. "No….so…close" I said as my vision started to fade. "Can we go?" he asked. "Let's go before they kill each other down there, but first let me change out of this" she said. A couple minutes later Kiyoko came out with japanese style long sleeve knee-length black satin wa lolita kimono. "Let's go" Vince said. Before they left the room Kiyoko picked up my chin and kissed my forehead, then I passed out.

**Vince's p.o.v**

Kiyoko looks so hot! But why does she have to be 6 years older than me? Dammit. "Let's go" I said. After a minute or two we started running to the dungeon area where my family are. We finally made it to the cell they were in and Kiyoko and I were surprised. Our family was actually acting civilized. No fighting, no yelling, just talking. "What the fuck did he do to my family?" I heard Kiyoko ask with a WTF face. "Kiyoko! Vince!" we heard our family yell after they spotted us. We let them free and Lucifer and Aeron basically tackle Kiyoko for a hug.

"Let's get out of here!" Butterfly yelled. "Mom!" Kiyoko said. She went up to her and hugged her. "Let's go then!" I said. Mamiko and Hibaki created a portal to the living. Everyone went through it and what we saw was horrifying.

**Bass's p.o.v**

When we stepped out that portal, we were horrified. Mamiko and Hibaki went back inside Kiyoko. Akira and Yuuki stayed by Kiyoko's side. We saw dead bodies everywhere, buildings on fire, and we saw some angels with their wins ripped off. If an angel loses both of its wings, he/she will die within 30 minutes or an hour, it depends on how much mana you Kiyoko saw this she basically hugging Lucifer's arm. "Mitch!" we heard Buttercup yell. She ran towards an unconscious boy. "Mitch! Wake up!" she yelled while shaking him. "Buttercup, let him go" Butch said. "No! He's still alive I know it!" she screamed. "Exactly! If we just stay out in the open, we can end up like him!" Butch pointed out. It was already nighttime and demons get stronger at night.

Buttercup let Mitch go and sobbed in Butch's arms. "Let's go find a place to hide in" Prince said. Then we went to the nearby forest at the outskirts of Townsville. We couldn't go to the temple because Satan is probably there waiting for us. "I don't sense any angels…" Yuuki said as we ran. "Now that you mention it, there aren't any angels" I said. We found a nearby cave that was big enough to fit a house in so we hid in there. "How come we couldn't sense any angels?" Kiyoko asked. "Please don't tell me that they're dead" Yuuki sobbed.

"I doubt that they're all dead, they might be hiding remember? Besides it takes more than demon spawn to kill an angel, unless their wings are ripped apart from them" Prince said. "Where's my sister, Butterfly?" Aeron asked. "You mean Libitina? She escaped with my other children after hell broke loose in the wedding venue" she explained. "Good" Damion sighed. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked. "I don't know, but we might have to stay under cover until who knows what" Prince said. "There you guys are!" we heard someone explain. It was Mimi and Kammi.

"Mimi? Kammi? Where have you 2 been?" Kiyoko asked. "We were building a shelter while you guys were busy. We knew something bad would happen, so we decided to build somewhere to hide for the time being" Mimi explained. "But what about our parents?" Boomer asked. "I don't think they'll be in any harm, after all your dad's a demon, so he wouldn't get targeted" I said. "Oh, ok good" Boomer said with a sigh.

"Shall we go to the shelter? We might last longer there" Brock said. "Let's go I guess" Akira said. "Alright, follow us!" Kammi said. "Kammi can you shape shift into an animal that can carry me? I'm a bit tired from what Damion tried to do" Kiyoko asked. Kammi then transformed into a panda. "A panda!" Kiyoko cheered while getting on her. "Hehe" Kammi giggled. Then we made our way to the shelter that they built. It was in the trees, which might be a good thing.

**Kammi's p.o.v**

We walked to the make-shift shelter that Mimi and I built. Since it was in the trees, they had to climb because a spell was casted on them so they couldn't use their powers for an hour or 2. I transformed into a blood harp and flew up with Kiyoko holding in my back. It took like 30 minutes or so for them to climb. "Well, here we are. There's extra beds just in case, and I'll take first watch since it's already night time" Mimi said. Everyone just agreed since they were tired. Kiyoko was already fast asleep.

"Well goodnight everyone, Mimi and I will watch over you guys as you rest" I said. "Let me take Kiyoko" Lucifer said. He then took Kiyoko off my back and put her on his bed and they slept together. I can tell that Aeron was jealous because they was flames in his eyes. "Aeron, just get some sleep" I said with a -.-" face. He went to bed and everyone was asleep. I walked over to Mimi after I transformed into a Lucida.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Where do you think the angels are hiding?" Kammi asked while looking at Townsville. Some buildings were already destroyed and it was already in flames. "Probably among the demons Kammi" Mimi answered. "I find it weird that your Satan's daughter, Damion's little sister, and Lucifer's cousin, and you're helping us" Kammi commented. "I'm only doing this for Kiyoko. She helped me and I sorta grew feelings for her" Mimi said while looking off the distance. They started at the city that was soon to crumble into ruins.

Days passed, which became weeks, then months. But not a year. The families (Tsukino, Barlett, Hibiki, and Marie. Marie is Yuuki's and Akira's last name apparently) stayed hidden in the tree house in the outskirts of Townsville. In weeks Satan already ruled over the world, and Damion is still searching for Kiyoko. Angels were nowhere to be found or seen. As the roughest year come to pass a new era starts. The era of sorrow and strife, or when they save the world it will become a shining new year with happiness without pain or sadness.

_Find out in the next story '**Angels Among Demons:Falling Angels and Rising Demons Sequel**'!_

* * *

_**LeBun: Well that's that, I'll be working on with the sequel and another story now**_

_**Akira: See? She was or is going to make a sequel!**_

_**Yuuki: Don't worry, she'll update it or post it as soon as she can!**_

_**Damion: So close yet so far!**_

**_Lucifer: Screw off Damion_**

**_Aeron: Well we have nothing to worry about, we won't see him in a loooooong time_**

**_Lucifer: Yes!_**

**_LeBun: Till the sequel my readers!_**

**_Everyone: Bai! Don't forget us! She'll update soon! We promise!_**


End file.
